Shiloh Stark: Determination
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: Number 2 in the Shiloh Stark series has arrived! Shiloh is in Loki's palace, and the world seems to be at peace. But with Loki, something's always wrong. The Avengers are in New York. Will they ever come to help? Or is she on her own?
1. Chapter 1

Life was handed to me. I had it all. Yet I had nothing. Loki brought me to a huge palace. I don't know where it was, but I think that was the point. Loki changed. It was like he was so different that I wouldn't have thought he would try to conquer Earth.

I had ridden the private plane with Pepper, Jane and Darcy back to New York. They're safe now. I knew that. Loki gave me everything. And I absolutely hated it. There were horses in fields everywhere. There were gardens. I hated that there were servants.

Loki gave me Asgardian clothes. I always felt like he could stab me in the back at any given moment. I was forced to marry him in front of a quivering teacher. I sleep in the same bed. But my feelings toward him have not changed. I hate him. With every cell in my body I hate him.

He gives me clothes that reveal more of my body than they cover. He gave me a throne next to his. He, unlike my Dad, has taken ownership of me. And I feel like he's using me for his own entertainment. And I've been with him for over two months, wondering if I'll ever go home.

"Shiloh?" Loki's voice echoed through the hall. "I'm in the library." I replied. Loki made me feel so old fashioned. He never uses technology. The green clad monster walked through the doorway and smiled at me. I forced myself to smile back.

"What are you reading?" He asked, sitting next to me. He put a hand on the small of my back. I had taught myself not to tense up a long time ago. "Asgard. I want to know about...other worlds," I explained. "Asgard...used to be my home. But then I found out my true heritage. That is the past. Come, the cook is serving supper," Loki took my hand and helped me up.

I fought the urge to shove him off and followed him through the palace to the abundantly decorated dining room. "Shiloh—I realize I stole you from your family," He said as the cook placed dishes in front of us. "And I know how hard that must have been." Do you? "I chose to come," I responded.

"You wanted to save your step-mother. That was brave and honorable. Some of the highest ranking warriors in Asgard wouldn't sacrifice themselves for something like that." "Well, I appreciate you keeping your word and leaving my friends and the earth alone," I thanked, waiting until Loki took the first bite for me to begin.

"You've held up your end of the deal. It is only fair that I hold up mine." Loki responded. I excused myself early after dinner. He stayed downstairs to drink and party with his friends. I went upstairs. In a lockbox, I kept my SHIELD uniform. I looked at it every night—a constant reminder that I have to go home.

I pulled out my sketch book and went out on the balcony. I started a picture of the sunset, all the while trying to concoct a plan of escape. I can't just leave, because Loki is still a big problem. It seems so wrong to kill him. He's changed to something almost good. I had spent countless hours wandering the palace, finding secret passages and memorizing the layout.

I was stuck. I don't know what to do. Every day I thought of my dad and Pepper having a baby. I thought about Natasha and Steve and Clint and Thor. I thought about Banner and Hill and Fury. I'm not going to lie to you. I dream about Peter.

Sometimes I wonder why they have not come to get me. But them I dismiss it as a selfish thought. How am I ever going to get home?


	2. Discovery

I enlisted the horses' company, and my favorite was a big bay quarter horse that reminded me of Anatoly. My Russian Trotter. I miss that horse. Loki sends a guard with me whenever I go on a ride. Today for instance, I was having a long, satisfying lope down the country rode.

I saw dust billowing up ahead of us, and strained my neck for a closer look. Four Hummers were coming up the rode. I wheeled my old bay around and galloped back to the castle, wondering what this was about. "Loki!" I called. "Yes?" He came into the dining room to greet me.

"Four Hummers are here. What's this about?" I demanded. He put his hand on the small of my back. "Business, my dear," I said quietly. "I'll leave you to it, then," I said, not wanting to be around Loki's friends. They weren't friends, however. From the library I heard loud commanding voiced. "ETA for detonation on DC is one hour," Somebody said.

I drew in a sharp intake of breath and went into the dining room again to wait for Loki. Impatient, I tapped my fingernails angrily on the table. "Loki, you promised!" I blurted as he finally entered. "Promised what?" "You told me you'd leave the world alone if I came with you! I'm here and you're launching destruction on Washington DC!" I exclaimed, backing away when he stepped forward.

"Loki, you know very well that if that bomb detonates, I'm leaving." I warned. "You can't leave. I have the highest security," Loki protested calmly. "And you are aware that I've slipped past the highest security," I retaliated, backing up again. "Shiloh, there is nothing stopping this missile from going off!" Loki approached me and I stepped away.

"Then I'm leaving!" I claimed. "What then? You don't even know where you are." The venom that I had not heard for a year crept back into Loki's voice. "Anywhere is better than here," I snapped, heels clicking on the marble as I walked away from him. "You'd better not leave," Loki said, siezin my arm.

"Let go of me! You're not holding up your end, so I'm not holding up mine!" I growled. "If the deal is off, then I can do with you as I please." Loki smiled. He strode towards the kitchen, my clawing and hitting him the entire way. He threw open a door and dragged me down some damp stairs, and threw me in a cell.

"I hate you. Always have, always will." I spat. He locked the door. "I don't care," He smirked and walked away. I sat down, stubbornly unwilling to cry or groan or reveal any emotion. Back stabbing dirtbag.


	3. Day One

Day One

* * *

Well, here I am, paceing in this cell. My first day in the cell. Reminds me of another first day. My first day in SHIELD.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_It wasn't long after my twelfth birthday. Tony Stark adopted me when I was five. He and Pepper gave me the best care in the world. One day, three men show up on Stark's Malibu doorstep. _

_Pepper lets them in and calls for Tony. I stopped my piano lessons, politely not inturrupting their conversation with music. So as Tony and the three men walk away to an adjoining office, I started on my French lessons. _

_JARVIS quietly instructs me on different French words and sentences. I hear yelling coming from the office. I hear the black man's calm voice. JARVIS and I begin a soft conversation in French. Tony's yelling again, and Pepper touches my shoulder. _

_"Shiloh, honey, why don't you go down to the lab and work on your iPod?" She had suggested. "My sPod," I correct. "That's right. You are your father's girl." Pepper smiles. I stand up, give a last, long look at the office door and retreat down to the lab. _

_JARVIS reads me a book while I work on my sPod. After a while, I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn, lean against my workdesk and cross my arms, waiting to confront Tony. Instead of my father being alone, the three men are with him. _

_I raise my eyebrows and look at them suspisciously, wary. Many men had come to Tony, wanting to take all of his stuff, buy him out or, once, even take me away from him. I glare as the big black man walks over to me. _

_"Shiloh Stark." _

_Well, he called me by Tony's last name, so he's not trying to take me away. _

_"I'd like to talk to you," _

_I turn my glare on his face, once again noticing his eye patch. _

_"Go ahead," I say, stepping back. He bent down to my level, which was about to his chest. "Sir, stand up. I'm not five years old," I requested shortly. Tony snorted, amused. Not at all phased, the black man straightened. _

_"Very well. My name is Nicolas Fury. Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Devision." _

_He gave me his full name. And the name of his company. He's not hiding anything, meaning this has got to be important. _

_"That's a long name." _

_"Call us SHIELD." _

_I look around him at the other two men. "Us?"_

_"We're a top secret spy division. A kid like you must watch TV—" "Not as much as you would think." "—so you know what it means when I say we don't exist." _

_"Look, Mr. Nicolas—" "Nick" "—Nick Fury, if you 'don't exist' why are you telling me? Aren't you afraid of 12 year old girls who own cell phones?" I looked at him, bored. One of the men snorted. Fury looked over my shoulder. _

_"I think if I were afraid, it'd be because you could build your own cell phone. But I'm not afraid because I don't think you're that kind of girl." _

_I pull my arms apart and stuff them in my pockets. "Are you telling me that you and your clown show over there are spies?" I demand. "That's exactly what I'm saying." "Tell me something else." I request. "What's that?" _

_"Why are you talking to me?"_

_"I will tell you. You have specific skills. You speak French, Itallian and Spanish. You build your own devices. You're twelve years old." Fury crosses his arms, but tries to smile. "We want you to work for SHIELD." _

_I look over at Tony. "Dad?" "Its your decision, Sunshine. I've given them that much." "What does this do to me and my family? That includes Pepper." "Your father and his secretary are allowed to live their lives normally. I'm offering you the chance of learning new languages, how to shoot and fight like pros, and much, much more." _

_"Am I not going to see them again?" I asked. "Of course you will. You live here, don't you?" Fury smirked. "So you won't take me somehwere else to live?"_

_"No." _

_This is starting to sound like an awesome job. I nod. "I'll do it." _

_Fury smiles and holds out his hand. Straightening, I shake it. "Are you going to introduce me to your geek squad?" Fury gestures for them to step forward. "This is Agent Clint Barton." The bigger of the two smiles boyishly and shakes my hand. _

_"And this is Agent Phil Coulson. He'll be your instructor." The sandy-haired man, middle aged, smiles and shakes my hand. I like both of them immediately. I finally smile. "You sure?" Tony asks. I nod. He shruggs. "Okay."_

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS


	4. Day 2

Day Two

* * *

I smiled, remembering that first day. Yes, Coulson, Barton and I had hit it right off. Fury, though, was another story. I was so rude to him that first day in Tony's lab. Eh, that was pretty bad. I can just see myself being let off for that nowadays. Yup, after I saw the SHIELD base that he had built, I was never that rude again.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_Fury and Coulson left immediately after that first encounter. "Why aren't you going with them?" I ask Barton. "Because I'm waiting for you to pack so I can take you to SHIELD." Barton replies. _

_"Is it like those old action movies where you drive big black cars around?" I ask as we go up the stairs. "Sort of. We get a whole bunch of cars." "Any airplanes?" I ask. "Airplanes?" Barton repeats. i shrug. "I've always wanted to fly a plane. I want to jump out of one, too." "Hopefully not at the same time." _

_"Nah. That's what you're there for, right?" I raise an eyebrow, stepping into my room. "Are all girls this pristene?" Barton asks, looking around. I shrug. "How should I know? I'm me. Not 'all girls'." I pack a simple backpack. "Do I need clothes?" "One pair will do. You got excerise clothes?" _

_"Yoga pants and a t-shirt?" _

_"That's right. I think. Not much of a fashion guy myself," _

_"No kidding."_

_"So, yeah, you'll probably learn to fly." _

_"Sweet. My dad flies all the time." I say enviously. _

_"He's got a bunch of private jets, right?" Barton asks, looking at a picture of me, Tony and Pepper. "Yeah, but I'm talking about his suit." "Oooh...his suit. Right. SHIELD's been watching that suit." "If you guys steal his suit idea I'll personally kill the whole lot of ya." _

_"Are you Southern, by any chance?" Barton laughs. _

_"Tennessee."_

_"I thought I heard a bit of an accent..." _

_"Liar. I moved away six years ago." I laugh. _

_I slide on my backpack and hold onto the straps. "Well, are we going or aren't we? Waiting on you, now." I say, marching past him. Barton gives a laugh and follows me out. "Kid, you're something else," He declares. "So are you. I've never seen anyone like you." I claim. _

_"That's a good thing, right?" "I don't know, Barton. You tell me." I say, walking into the living room. "You want me to tell you how I think about myself—?" "You know what? No. I don't. Please excuse me." I say, walking over to Tony. _

_"Thanks for giving me the decision, Dad. I really, really appreciate it." _

_"No problem, Shiloh," Tony responds, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. "You watch your back, right? You're in the big game now. Nothing's ever going to be the same again." Tony pushes me off to follow Barton. _

_"Mr. Barton—" "Agent Barton at work, Clint alone." He corrects. "Fine, _Barton_. Are you always so...goofy and talkative?" "You know how somebody tells you something about yourself that you didn't know?" Barton asks, getting into his car. "Yeah. What's your answer?" "I have no idea." _

_"Barton, you're insane." "And Shy, can I call you that?—you remind me of Natasha." "Who's she?" _

_"Another spy. Be careful around her, though. Fiery." Barton shakes his head. "Natasha...Russian?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" Barton looks at me funny. I shrug. "I do my school. I happen to have a few favorite subjects." "Oh yeah? Which ones?" Barton asks, putting the car in drive. _

_"All of them." _

_"Oh. One of _those_ kids." _

_"Is there a problem, Agent Barton?" _

_"Not one, Agent Stark." _

_Agent Stark. It has a nice ring to it. I like it. A lot. _

_"Why are you grinning like that?" Barton asks, glancing over at me. _

_"Did you know you're the first friend I've had in over eight years?" I ask, suddenly feeling quiet. "You haven't had a friend since you were four?" Clint frowns. I shake my head. "And what makes you think I'm your friend?" I just grin at him and say, "Why did they leave you with me? Why not Agent Coulson if he's going to be my instructor?" _

_"All right, all right I asked. And Shiloh, if you want a friend, I'm your guy."_

_"How do you know I'm not a frilly girl that loves make up and clothes?" I smirk. _

_"You're wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Your finger nails are not painted and your hair is braided. You have no traces of make up on your face." _

_"Been inspecting me, Agent Barton?" "I'm a spy. I had you all figured out the moment I saw you. I depict you play piano, as well." "Oh yeah? Was it, by any chance, tha I was playing when you walked through the door that tipped you off?" "Maybe..."_

_"So what else do you know about me, Barton?" I ask, grinning evilly. "I know when you were ten you sang on America's got talent. I know you studied Ancient Greek last week. What more is there to know?" "Ouch. I think you should know, I am wearing something unnatural." _

_"Oh?" "I'm a natural red head." "You're a what?" _

_I smirk. "I'm a natural red head. Fiery red. Unbelevably red." _

_"Why'd you dye your hair brown?" _

_"Wanted a change. Didn't like school kids laughing at me. Dad pulled me out of public schooling when I was ten. Now I learn on a combination of JARVIS and Switched on Schoolhouse." _

_"Well, here we are." Clint turns the car onto a road that seems to go on for two miles. Then there are two heavily guarded gates with high tech security. "Wow." I look around at the compound. "What is this place?" "SHIELD base. Agents live here...a few buildings for wives and children..." _

_"Your family live here, too?" Clint laughs. "No. Nah, I'm not married." _

_"Huh. Shame." _

_"Why's that?"_

_"I would have liked to see your type of girl."_

_Clint chuckles and parks the car. "Would you, now?"_

_He leads me in the base. I edge closer to him as black garbed agents walk around, some staring at me. I pull my straps tighter around me, clinging to my backpack. "Director Fury," Clint hails the black man that brought me into this new way of life. _

_"Ah, good, you're here. Get her standard equipment and clothes and then set up quarters." _

_"I thought I wasn't coming here to stay!" I hiss as Clint leads me into the back part of the building. "You're not. But while you're here, don't you want a place to retreat to?" _

_"I'll sit here," Clint unlocks a grey metal door and plops down at a table. I look around "it looks like a bachelor's apartment."_

_"You're a bachlorett." _

_"Is that even a word?"_

_"It is now." Clint hands me a stack of clothing and a pair of boots. "Go in there and change." He instructs, showing me a bedroom. I lock the door and change into a very tight, zip-up, navy blue uniform. I pull on the knee length boots. The heels are one inch thick and two inches long._

_I walk back into the room, feeling uncomfortable. "I feel vulnerable..." I mutter. Then I glare at Clint. "One word outta you and I'll kill ya." _

_"Sounds like my kinda girl. What's your name, kid?" A beautiful woman walks in with fiery red hair. It's wavy around her shoulders, and she's got part of it tied behind her head. "Shiloh Stark," I say. "Your hair is the same color as mine." I comment. She looks slightly offended. _

_"Your hair is brown."_

_"its dyed." Clint explains. "This is Natasha Romanoff." _

_She shakes my hand. Clint hands me a gun in a holster. I hold it gingerly, like its a bomb. The belt its attached to was small. I bend down and buckle it to my thigh. "Now you look the part. Come on. Training starts now." Natasha wheels and walks away._

* * *

**I used to have Shiloh looking like Ellen Page. I decided to change it to Kate Mara. **


	5. Day Three

Yes, the truth comes out. I'm a red head. And I've been stuck in this nasty prison for three days. I've decided not to become a weakling in my captivity. If his idea is to keep me in here until my muscles turn to mush, he's got another thing coming.

So as I proceed to do push ups and crunches and stretches, I remembered my first day of training.

* * *

_Natasha leads Clint and I to a huge area that looks like a gym. Big punching bags and other training obstacles are there. "You're going to learn to shoot and fight martial arts. You're going to be properly trained in running and swimming." _

_Natasha starts lecturing me on fighting technics, and I'm constantly aware of the gun on my thigh. Soon, Agent Coulson joins us. "You train, I'll watch," he says, walking back and sitting down off to the side lines. I wait for instructions. _

_"We'll start with a warm up. Always start with a warm up." Natasha begins. "We? Are we doing it, too?" Clint asks. "Go sit with Coulson if you're going to complain." Natasha snaps. Clint backs off. Natasha drops. "Twenty pushups. Lets go." _

_I get down on my hands and toes, repeating, "Twenty?"_

_"you got it easy, kid. I start out my day with one hundred pushups, plus more as the day goes on," Natasha says, effortlessely continueing her steady rythim of up and down, up and down. _

_I am pretty smooth for the first fifteen. After that I start shaking, but force myself to finish. "Good," Natasha nods, rolling over on her back. "Twenty crunches." I grudgingly follow her lead, having had played around with doing exercises a few times. My stomach begins hurting after the tenth, sore from lack of use. _

_Panting, I command myself to go on. When I hit twenty, it took all my remaining strength not to fall back and nap right there on the slick floor. "You run?" She asks. "Some. Not much. If you'rs asking if I do 26 mile marathons, absolutely not." "You're too young to run that far. Your body isn't completely developed yet, and it would injure you." Natasha says_

_"What is the longest you've gone at once?" She asks. I shrug. "Six miles." "Six?" She raises her eyebrows. "I like running," I say defensively. "I just don't do it as much as I should." _

_Natasha leads me in a series of stretches. I see a faint smile playing on Clint's lips as we begin on the treadmils. I feel like a show, letting people watch me exert myself. This day is the hardest in my life so far. Natasha begins teaching me how to fight, and man, she isn't too gentle. _

_I retreated to the shower with more purple skin than normal. Before I go in, though, I dig into my backpack until I find the little bottle in my travel case. It makes me hesitate. I snatch it up anyway and get in the shower. Leaning over the tub, I squirt it in my hair. A sea of brown coloring cascades down my long hair, rushing down the drain. _

_When I get out, I look at my hair, and towel it dry. I realize how much I like the red, and how much it contrasts with my green eyes. My stomach twists as I think about my life ahead. This could possibly be the most exciting thing I've ever done. When I get out of the shower and change into the now clean SHIELD uniform, I feel like I belong. Learning how to fight, learning how to speak different languages, and probably most awesome of all, learn to be a spy and be called 'Agent'. _

_"Whoa, Shiloh. Wasn't expecting that," Clint comments as I step out of my room. "What?"_

_"You un-dyed your hair..."_

_i glance down at the red locks falling in waves around my rib cage. "Yup. I decided to go back to the old look. Hopefully this is my chance to start new." I admit. "You sound like a troubled adult rather than a school-loving twelve year old." Clint notes. _

_He leads me to Coulson and Romanoff, and we go to meet up with Fury. "Sit down," he says. I frown, realizing that we inturrupted his dinner. "Please, eat." I hold back, Not very hungry and watch Fury. "Shiloh, you've just become part of the program, so we'll have to bring you up to date." Fury begins. _

_"You will be given SWAT training, martial arts, computer and analyctical lessons, exercise procedures and technology expertise." I sit back, processing this information. "With all due respect, Director Fury, why do I need Special Weapons And Tactical training?" _

_"This is not detective work, Miss Stark. We are spies. Agents. We don't do things small." He straightened his trench coat. I clasp my hands in my lap. "You will also be taught many different languages, as well as some history." Fury puts down his knife and fork. "You will be going under cover in different places, and depending on your cover, you may need to know the history." _

_So for the rest of that day I trained basics with Natasha. Clint and I worked together, too, but Coulson only watched. When I was taken back to the mansion that evening, Clint tells me he'll be back for me the next morning. I run inside and collapse like JellO on the couch. Tony orders pizza and I tell him about my day. Finally, he turns on the TV and screws sonething into his suit's gauntlet. _

_I trudge up the stairs and fall on my bed. I don't wake up until seven AM. _

* * *

Loki came to visit me. Luckily I heard him coming and stopped my exercising before he saw. "You having fun?" He asked. "Oh, plenty. I just love playing with the rats," I snap, wishing I had some magical power that would allow me to strike him with lightening.

"Well good. But I figured you would like to see my work," Loki turned around and turned on a television. I watched a building in DC blow up.


	6. Week One

Week two

* * *

Life has been just peachy. I haven't showered in a week, my brown hair dye is coming out—you should have seen the look on Loki's face when he saw red hair—and my clothes are black and torn. Luckily, I'm in a palace prison, meaning the food doesn't get a chance to go bad before they feed it to me.

I'm so hungry...every thing I eat I use to power my self on through my vigorous exercise. Last time I trained myself this hard was my first week at SHIELD. I just had to learn fast. I wanted so bad to be like Natasha. I wanted so bad to impress Clint. Never would have guessed that he became my first friend, would you?

* * *

_I trained so hard my first week that Fury already had a big decision to make by the end of the week. That Thursday at noon, he approached Clint, Natasha and I. Coulson was with him. "You two take the afternoon off. I want you back here in three hours." He says. _

_"Romanoff, I want to talk to you," Natasha nods to us before leaving with Fury and Coulson. Clint bumps my elbow. "Come on. Let's get lunch." He says, leading me outside. "What was that about?" I ask, looking back over my shoulder at the big grey building. _

_"I've got to talk to you about a few things," Clint says as we drive into town. When we get seated in a burger joint, Clint says, "You know, already in the last week, you became a team with us—Natasha and I—and Fury's pretty amazed." _

_"Fury? Amazed? He built that compound on his back and he's amazed?" I repeat, aghast. "Yup. No twelve year old—" "Has ever been a SHIELD agent," I point out. "That, and no twelve year old that he's seen has ever shown this much devotion and strength, trying to learn." Clint points at me with a fry. _

_"I do it for you guys, you know..." I dwindle, swirling a fry around in the loose crystals of salt. "What does that mean?" Clint asks, looking around. "I don't want Fury to change his mind and send me home because I don't have the ability to learn this. I want to stay with you and Natasha." I admit. "Yeah?" Clint smirks. I reach over and smack his shoulder. _

_"Yeah, you big headed fool. I like you guys," I smile sheepishly. "Not many people say that about Natasha." He sighs. "Why? Because she's a trained Russian assassin?" Clint glances at me and nods. "Clint, she's working at SHIELD. She's an American spy who knows what she's doing. You know how cool that is?" _

_"What am I?" _

_"A loon." I smirk and Clint throws a fry at me. _

_"You're a heck of an archer," I consent. "You wanna learn?" He asks. I nod. "I've always loved archery." I say hesitantly. "Ever done it?" He wonders. I nod again. "I used to do it every day when Dad was gone." I confide. "Conventions?" _

_"Captivity." _

_"Ooooh..."_

_Clint looks at me slowly. "That must have been hard." "It was. Do you know I never got of Colonel Rhodes' back during that? I was so angry that he came home without Tony. He finally took me on the helicopter search missions until we finally found him." I explain. _

_"Rhodes. Airforce?" "Yeah. So you brought me here to tell me I'm part of the team?" I ask, excitement rising. "Um...sort of..." I frown. "Clint, what is that supposed to mean?" I ask, worried. "Fury want's to talk to you about a training procedure. You'll probably be going away for a while." _

_I freeze. "What..." Clint pays for lunch and we head back out to the car. "Clint, what are you talking about?" I demand, scared. "No need to worry, Shiloh. Fury wants to talk to you." He explains. _

_As soon as we got back, Fury did talk to me. "I feel as though you are too ready to learn to be taught here." Fury says slowly. I don't inturrupt, just stare respectfully ahead at nothing. _

_"I have decided to—at ease, Agent Stark—send you to SHIELD bootcamp." Fury informs me. I shift. "Sir, is this payback for how rude I was at Dad's mansion? Because I am really sorry." _

_"This is not punishment, Agent Stark. Not many of my adult agents have your devotion or willin strength to learn. Only few agents are brought to bootcamp," Fury explains. I let out a shakey sigh. "How long is bootcamp?" "Two months." "Where is it?" "...Texas..." _

_"Texas? I'm going to be at bootcamp for two months in Texas? I won't see Barton or Romanoff? Or Dad and Pepper?" I add quickly. Fury raises his eyebrows. "When do you need me to be ready?" I ask decisevely. Fury smiles. "That's why I like you, Stark. Be ready to leave tomorrow." He dismisses me and, finally dome covering my mixed excitement and disappointment, I flee past Natasha and Clint to my apartment. _

_I'm stufffing things into my duffel bag when Clint comes in uninvited. "You okay?" He asks. I shrug. "Dunno. I'm really excited, but sad." I explain carefully. "Gonna miss your dad?" He guesses. I nod. "Dad, Pepper, Natasha, Phil, you." I look down sheepishly. _

_Clint sits on my bed, and I finally realize how new he is to this. It hit me like a train. He'd been used to being around adults. Trained adults. Now I come along and he doesn't know how to treat me. All of my free emotions are making him uncomfortable. I see Clint's surprise when I immediately steel my face. _

_"See you when I get back, Agent Barton," I say teasingly. He stands and salutes. "I'll be here," Then he picks my up, backpack and all, thcks me under his arm and walks into the gym. My backpack drops to the floor. I begin struggling when I see him heading to the pool. This particular pool, twelve feet deep, was awesome, but I really didn't want to get dunked. _

_"Clint, let me go!" He's already thrown me. I go flying, hit the water with a slap and begin to go under. Thankful I was still in my yoga pants, I surface and splutter at him. "Shiloh, I thought you were getting ready to go." Natasha comes in, taking all of her weapons and putting them on a table. _

_"I was..."_

_Clint grabs her by the waist too. The Russian shouting made me cover my ears. There was a loud splash and I swam farther away from her. "Clint I'll kill you!" She screams. "Can I help?" I ask. "Come on, kid," She growls, getting out of the pool. I see her plow right into him, knocking him to the floor. _

_I have never seen a grown woman be able to beat up a huge muscled man like that. Jeeze. _


	7. Week 2

Have to say, these exercises aren't doing the best job on my health. I'm eating all the food they give me, including the crumbs, and then commit to my workouts. I know I shouldn't. I know it isn't good for me. But watching Loki look on me while I do fifty pushups in one minute, or one hundred crunches without breaking a sweat tickles me to the bone.

But when he leaves, I about keel over dead. (**Sorry about using 'keel' but I'm reading 'Christy' right now in school, and boy those cove people have a mighty peculiar way of speaking. Its fun to read, though) **Last time I was this tired I was marching home from SHIELD bootcamp. (Not including, of course, my last captivity exchange with Loki)

* * *

_My duffel bag sways beside, and my leather jacket flaps as I walk with long strides out of Clint's car and into the Malibu mansion. The building is eerie and silent as I walk in. "JARVIS?" I call, hoping to get the lights on. _

_"Lights, JARVIS, I just ran into the piano!" "One moment, Miss Stark." I roll my eyes. Tapping my foot, I stuff my unoccupied hand in my pocket, waiting for the lights to come on before I continue my search before I destroy anything in my blind blunder. _

_Suddenly, all the lights come on, confetti falls, and shouts ring in my ears. "Ouch..." I murmur, dropping my duffel as Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Barton and Coulson step away from the staircase. Coulson and Barton only smile, not joining in the shouting. I notice Romanoff away to the side, not wanting to be caught up in all the festivities. _

_"Didn't I just get out of your car?" I ask Clint, raising an eyebrow. He shrugs. "Yeah. I came in the back way. So?" Rhodey, Pepper and Happy get into a conversation about missing my birthday and making up for it. Tony leads me away and spins me around. "Look at you. Thirteen. Biceps, abs, dang, what did they have you doing?" He asks. _

_I groan, suddenly feeling weak. "Dad, you don't wanna know, and I don't wanna tell." "I get it. Hey, talk to a couple of these guys and then I can allow you to go to bed. You can bet your life Fury wants you in the morning, though." _

_I nod. "Hey, Dad, I work for a place that doesn't exist. What does Rhodey know?" "That you went to science camp for the summer." He smirks. "Thanks, Dad. You're the best!" "I know. Aren't I?" "Hey, Rhodey," I greet, smiling as he picks me up by the waist and swings me around, just like he used to when I was eight. _

_"You beat the other kids at science?" He asks. "I wasn't the best, no. But I did get all As and blue ribbons," I smile. "Sweet. You know, sweetheart, I came here to see you, but now..." "Rhodey, you're Airforce! You've got a schedule!" I finish. "Yeah. Sorry kid," He says, squeezing my arm. I nod. "That's fine. Thanks for being here," _

_i make my way to my team. "Hi, guys. Agent Coulson," I nod, shaking hands. "You're looking kinda pale, kid," Natasha notes. "I got up at two AM, last and hardest day of bootcamp, plane on which I couldn't sleep at all, and now I'm here." I sigh, trying to keep my legs under me. "That's impressive, even for a SHIELD agent. We'll be going and let you sleep." Coulson says, patting my shoulder._

_I grin weakly. He and Natasha have turned away when my knees buckle. Clint catches me before I hit the ground. I feel one arm under my knee caps and the other under my shoulders. "Shiloh, when was the last time you ate?" He asks, heading to my room. "Two days ago. Breakfast. Why?" I try to get down but he holds me tighter. "Jeeze, girl, you eat dinner after your nap, and then have a good breakfast." he instructs, layin me on my bed. _

_By the time my head hits the pillow he's pulling off my boots and edging my jacket off. "Tomorrow, Barton," I say, but I'm asleep before he has time to answer. _

_The next morning, Pepper personally cooks pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. She hands me a steaming vanilla capaccino. I wrap my fingers around the mug. I'm already in my SHIELD uniform, my hair pinned up on my head and my backpack on the chair beside me. _

_Tony and I eat breakfast, and he tells me what happened while I was gone. "I know most of it. I watched the news," I say. "You destroyed your captor's fortress, trashed your own weapons and now Obidiah Stane is dead." I sigh. Obi was a good fellow, but he seemed to only have time for the company. I got the feeling that Tony Stark was a tool to build his own wealth._

_"And—" "—And everyone in the world knows who you are." I finish. Taking my plate to the sink, I kiss pepper's cheek and hug Tony. Clint's horn beeps at me and I snatch up my backpack. "Feeling better?" "Good as new." _

_"Good. I like your hair red rather than brown." He confides. "Why? Reminds you of a certain Russian?" I tease, laughing. He rolls his eyes. "No, because it mirrors your personality, you little thirteen-year-old-cauldron."_

_"Cauldron?" "You are a Witch's cauldron. You have little plans and schemes cooking up inside you, ready to change the lives of anybody who peeks inside." Clint explains. Very weird point, yet efficient. Fury calls for me immediately. "I want you to assist agent Romanoff in a mission." Fury commands. _

_"Yes sir." "This is the file, and it will tell you all you need to know." Fury hands me a manilla file. "Avengers Initiative...Tony Stark? I'm spying on my father?" "kind of. Your cover—I'm giving you the entire mission's time off, where you will, without your father knowing, help Natalie Rushman do her part of the mission." I take a deep breath. _

_"Yes sir." I respond dutifully. "Good. You and Romanoff can work out your covers today and start tomorrow. Dismissed."_

* * *

So, yeah. I did help Natasha spy on my dad. He wasn't sure what to think when he found out. Hey, at least I was working at home. Anyway, I've been in this rotten prison for two weeks, and Loki visits me everyday, tortures me with live television broadcasts of buildings being blown up.

"The Avengers will never save you. They don't even know your life is at stake." "They knew my life was at stake when I told you I would go with you." I spat, pacing in front of him. I could feel the skin clinging to my ribcage and cheekbones and knew that I must look bad enough to make eyes bleed.

"Do you want to kill me? Weren't you happy at all during your time with me?" Loki asked, not tricking me for a minute with his disappointed face. "I wish I could say I'd been through worse. Not even when you burned, cut, electrocuted, raped and shot me could compare to that torture." I growled.

"I never raped you." He spat. "Your goons did." Loki turned and stalked away. "Patrick! Edward!" He screamed just before the door shut. Swearing, I spun around and kicked the iron bars as hard as I could. They bent under the pressure and I stalked in a stiff pace. I knew I could kick down the bars whenever I wanted. What's the point? Don't know where I am, I'd never get past his security.

I'd never make it out of the kitchen.


	8. Recruiting Cap

Loki visited me today. "Hey, can you bring down more bread? The rats ate most of it last time," I joked dryly. "How do I know you're not lying?" "Me? Lying? Now..." "What do you call this?" He reached through the bars, grabbed a lock of my hair and tugged.

"Decieving me with your falsly covered blood red hair," He spat. "Its called hair dye, genius. Even Parker doesn't know I have red hair!" I glowered at him. "Peter Parker. Your great love." "I didn't say that." He watched me closely. "Your eyes did. I see love whenever I or you mention his name." He smirked.

"Genius deduction, Sherlock. Let go of my hair." I glared at him. He jerked his hand away defiantly. "You are a pathetic, low life child. You are nothing." "I could say the same to you, idiot," I spat. "Your arguments are useless, Shiloh!" Loki stalked away.

I sighed and sat down. I had decided to train every other day. I remember the time I helped recruit the Avengers.

* * *

_Captain America's Recruitment:_

_"Agent Stark," Fury sat down. I stood in his office on the helicarrier. Ever since the SHIELD base imploded, we'd been reassigned to the floating ship. "You are to go with me to recruit the first Avenger—Captain America," _

_"Yes Sir," _

_When I reunited with Coulson, I frowned. "Isn't Captain America the super soldier that died seventy years ago?" "Yup. Well, no, not really. He was frozen in the ice," I nodded, still downcast. I'd seen the Cap once before in person, and he was angry at me. Coulson put a hand on my shoulder. _

_"We'll get him back, Shiloh." He promised. "I can't believe Loki would take Clint." I grumbled, trying not to show my true feelings. I had been taught not to cry long ago. But what Loki must be doing to him hurt my heart. _

_Fury picked up a file and waited for me to follow. _

* * *

_In the gym, we silently watched the tall, muscular man beat the—literally—stuffing out of a punching bag. I could see he was taking some kind of pain out on the bag, the way his face was contorted into a sad scowl. I wondered what he was remembering, what ha happened to him. _

_I faintly raised my eyebrows when he threw one punch and the bag went flying across the floor, spilling sand. He picked up anoher one and set it on the hook. "Trouble sleeping?" Fury called. The big man looked up in surprise. His handsome face deleted all traces of pain and hurt, instead replacing it with a polite attitude. _

_"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill." He said, his eyes sharply spotting me and frowning. I winced. Fury walked up to him, me at his side. "You should be out celebrating. Seeing the world." He said. "Before I was in the ice, the world was at war. Now they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." He began unwrapping his hands._

_"Are you here with a mission, sir?" His eyes found mine again, and his eyebrows furrowed. More in confusion, I guessed. "I am." "Trying to get me back in the world?" He asked. He looked at the file in my hands. "Trying to save it," I corrected, handin it to him. He took it. _

_"The tesseract. Howard Stark found it in the ocean when he was looking for you." Fury explained. Cap looked up. "Who took it from you?" "He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to tell you if you decide to help," Fury said. Cap picked up a punching bag. "At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." "Ten bucks says you're wrong." Fury retorted. _

_"Anything else you think we should know?" He called as the Cap walked away. "You should'vd left it in the ocean." _

* * *

Yes, me and Steve didn't get off on the right foot. You see, I was the 'nurse' that was there when he woke up. Yeah, he was pretty angry. Finding out that hospital room was a fake, and all the new technology of the 21st century. I didn't make a good impression.


	9. Home at Long Last

Apparently, Loki didn't like that whenever he walked in the 'dungeon', I was either doin crunches, pushups, or punching a new dent in the iron bars. My consequences were no more food. Did you know, that when you fall asleep after going a few days without food, you fall unconscious and have the weirdest dreams?

* * *

_White sand. A really loose, ankle length, white, spaghetti strap dress waved in the wind. My red curls cascaded down my back and blew around my hips. (Yes, its that long by now) I looked to my left and saw the ocean. Peaceful, periodically a wave would come up the sand. _

_To my right, mountains and the sun, slowly inching behind them. Behind me, white sand as far as the eye can see, and in front of me as well. But there was a dark sillhouette in front of me. Frowning, I walked toward it. Soon, color came into the form._

_Then more defined shapes. "Peter?" I quickened my pace. He smiled. A grin lit my entire face. I began running. His hands were around my waist and he spun us around, pressing his lips to mine. His fingers latched around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders and we danced slowly in the fading daylight. _

_He leaned his forehead against mine and grinned. Neither of us said anything. I just kissed him again. One of his hands gently grabbed a lock of my hair, while I tangled both of mine in his. _

_Tap tap tap_

_the noise in the background caused Peter to break away from me. _

_Tap tap tap_

_the ocean disappeared. The mountains disappeared. _

_Tap tap tap_

_Peter disappeared. The sand disappeared. _

* * *

I rolled over, groaning. Loki was tapping the bars of my cell. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty..." "How the heck do you know who Sleeping Beauty is?" I groaned, sitting up.

"I have my ways." Loki smirked. "No, you have a guard who has a daughter who thinks you're a god, no pun intended, and won't stop bugging you about her TV playtime." I smiled weakly at him.

He shoved a plate under the door. "What? Are you feeding me every four days?" I sneered, picking up the tray. I threw the cup at him. "Excuse me, Loki. I don't drink beer. And if I did, I'd become more parched and dehydrated!" The liquid splashed slightly on Loki and I smiled triumphantly.

"Sorry. I just thiught little girls would be stupid...as usual." Loki walked away. "I'm sorry. I just thought little girls would be stupid...as usual." I mimicked, sitting down to eat my food. Its been three weeks. Two months and three weeks since I walked away from my team.

I slept fitfully that night—or, what I assumed was night, and what woke me up made me think I wasn't awake. Unless I was mistaken, Spiderman, Hawkeye and Iron Man were peeking through the iron bars. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the illusions.

"Shiloh, sweetheart," Tony's voice lulled me into opening my eyes. "You're tricking me, go away!" I grumbled. "Shiloh, come on, we don't have much time," Clint tried desperately. "Ha. Right."

"Shiloh! Come on! Loki's coming!" Peter's voice made me snap my eyes open. I flicked myself in the head. Nope. No illusian. My dad stood there, red, gold and awesome on the other side of the bars. And then there was Clint, smiling, clutching his bow and tightening one hand around a bar.

Peter stood, every muscle visible in his tight spandex, watching me. I got up slowly, not sure whether to trust my legs. I groaned, looking at my dirty, ripped dress. Luckily Asgardian clothing was completed with knee high thick soled boots.

Four guards banged at the door and came running in. "Get her, we'll get them," Iron Man tol Spiderman, and he and Clint ran after the guards. Spider Man tried the door but found it locked.

He began pulling on one of the bars and it bent under his hand. I grabbed one and jerked, pulling it out. I ducked through the space and looked up at Spiderman. "Thank you," I whispered, knowing full well that he could hear me.

"We were worried about you, Shiloh," He grabbed my hand and led me toward the door. Iron Man and Hawkeye had long since disappeared. "Wait!" I broke away from him and ran up the stairs. "Shiloh!" Spider Man shouted, but I kept going. I found my box and changed into my SHIELD uniform.

My formerly slkin-tight suit hung a bit loosely around my body. I jerked on my boots and gloves. I didn't do anything with my hair, and let it fly free. "Whoa," Spider Man was at the door. "What?" He asked, walking past him. "You have red hair. Like, Natasha red,"

"Its natural," I said, looking around corners. "Seriously? But the brown—" "hair dye. Start over sort of thing. Didn't like red's memories." I went towards the sounds of fighting, and followed the trail of half-dead-half-unconscious bodies.

Black Widow and Hawkeye were taking out the last two guards. Captain America, Iron Man and Thor all had Loki. All eyes turned to me. I straightened. "What took you guys so long?" I teased, ignoring Loki's venomous glare. Spider Man elbowed me. "Figured we'd spend a few months living quietly before getting you back," He joked.

"You're one to talk, Bug Brains," I snorted, following Iron Man, Steve and Thor out. I glanced at Spider Man and he went ahead with them. When he was gone, I tackled Clint in a strong hug, not wanting to let go. "You guys are the slowest rescue team ever!" I said, tears flowing.

"Don't cry, Shiloh. Messes up your reputation." Clint teased, holding me tightly. I threw my arms around Natasha and, surprisingly, she held me as close as I held her, and she whispered in my ear, "Missed ya, kid," I laughed, trying to erase my tears.

They kelt falling, however, and I followed Clint and Natasha out. "Where's Bruce?" I asked. Natasha pointed. A helicopter sat in the fields. It fired up when the pilot saw us coming. Loki stepped into the bird and I sat as far away from him as possible. It was a long ride, and Iron Man had to fly his beat up suit back to New York.

I sat between Clint and Peter, leaning against Clint. Natasha was up co-piloting. "Where was I?" I whispered to Clint. "Ukraine." "Ukraine?!" "It took a long time to find you." Clint nodded.

I rode the rest of the way in silence, glarin at Loki.

"Agent Stark, do I actually have to fire you to keep you from being kidnapped?" Fury scolded, but his eye was smiling. "Respectfully, sir, I didn't get kidnapped, I handed myself over," I said, pointing at Loki. "Don't do it again." "I can't promise anything, sir," I responded.

"Okay, you've had plenty of excitement. All of you take leave time until I call you back." Fury said. "Wait, what happens to Loki?" I asked. "Oh, yes. The board and I have decided that Loki cannot be trusted to stay in Asgard, so he will stay in Avengers Tower, where you can keep an eye on him."

"What?" I stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry." "Yes sir," I turned back to Tony, who was shaking in anger. We headed to the Jet, Loki still handcuffed and escorted by Steve and Thor.

When we got to the Tower, Tony blocked all of Loki's windows, and took out anything that wasn't nailed down. Thankfully, Fury was having the sceptar safely destroyed. "Pepper!" Tony called, leading me onto their floor. Four-month-pregnant-Pepper came to Tony.

"Oh, my gosh! Shiloh!" Pepper about strangled me in a hug. "I'm so eternally grateful for what you did for us, but don't do it again." Pepper said. "No promises, Pepper. You know that if its me or you, I'll always pick me, right?" "I know, sweetheart." Pepper ran a hand down the side of my face.

"I'm going to take a shower. I reek," I went to my level and took a long, hot shower. Dirt and grim fell away, muscles relaxed. When I got out, I considered redying and cutting my hair, but decided not to.

I saw a piece of paper lying on my bed.

It read 'Party held in Shiloh Stark's honor, eighth floor, tomorrow.'

I laughed, rubbing my hair. "Okay, Tony..."


	10. Peter's Friends

"Shut up, Loki," I growled. I had one hand on my hip, and my other hand was pointing an angry finger at him. "I only wanted to know what you people find good about living here." "Try everything," I glared, turning away from him.

"Why don't you go bug Bruce or something?" I suggested, waving him away. "This is ridiculous. I should be ordering you around." Loki sighed.

I snorted, looking at his attire. His armor had been confiscated. Now he wore slacks and a long sleeved shirt. Yeah, it'll be a while before we stop randomly punching him in the face, screaming at him, and him wearing casual clothes.

"So, did Tony invite you to this party?" I asked, trying not to hit him. "Yes, but only because Fury made him," Loki smirked, knowing he was making me uncomfortable. Steve walked out of the elevator and sat down on the couch next to me.

I rolled my eyes. I'm sure the guys worked out a buddy system, never once leaving me, Natasha, and Pepper alone with Loki. Natasha, only because if no one was there to hold her back, she'd kill him.

Honestly, already, Tony, Clint and Peter have glued themselves to my side today. "What's up, Steve?" I asked, glad to have somebody to talk to other than Loki. Steve held up a finger for me to wait so he could address Loki.

"Loki—Natasha wants you down at the gym for a sparring match," He said. Loki smiled and beat his fist into his palm. Both Natasha and Loki enjoyed wrestling together—the gym was the only place they're allowed to beat each other just to the point of death before they had to stop.

"Who is my royal escort today?" Loki smirked, knowing that we didn't trust him to walk into the next room without getting into trouble. Already, he'd broken the toaster and the blender on the main floor. Thor walked in. "Lady Natasha sent me to retrive you, Loki," Thor boomed, exiting the elevator and grabbing Loki's arm.

When they had gone, I chuckled. "I think Natasha likes that Loki moved in. Now she has a challenging opponent," Steve smiled and nodded. "She says that Clint's too predictable, I'm not flexible, Tony's too dirty, Thor broke her arm just by blocking one of her punches, and Bruce doesn't get involved."

"What about me?" "She's waiting for a while to take you down there," Steve frowned. "I could do it now;" I protested. Steve put a hand on my chest to keep me from moving. "She's trying to help you. Just give it a while, okay. We all have to adjust to...the new settings," He tilted his head.

I smiled. "Too polite to insult the bad guy?" I teased. "Too afraid that I'll say something innapropriet. Something only Tony would say." He joked back. I threw my head against the back of the couch, sighing. "We'll either have to beat Loki into shape, or be nice to him. I'm going to try both and see which is the better alternative."

"What are you wearing tonight?" Tony asked, coming in from the lab. "Uh...not sure. Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "Dunno. Had to say something." Tony shrugged. "I hate that guy." He growled.

I stood, stretching. "Yeah, well, so do the rest of us. But hey, we've got a nice punching bag now."

That night at eight o'clock, I was downstairs in a longsleeved, floorlength midnight blue dress. I Dutch braided my hair Katniss style. Trying to avoid the stage, speaker phone and dancers, I ducked into a quiet corner.

It was a long while before Tony found me and dragged me onto the dance floor. I danced with Tony, Clint and Steve right off. Then Bruce asked me for a slow dance and I agreed. Then, to my surprise, Thor asked as well. Of course I said yes, the old coot would have been avoiding me for three days if I said no.

Peter didn't ask. We ate our little 'feast' and still Peter didn't ask. I soon excused myself up to my room far before the event was over. If my calculations were correct, it'd be roaring until five AM. I went up to my floor and went into my room. I don't know if I've ever even explored my entire floor.

I changed into a white tank top and white leggings that came just below the knee. I was wandering the hall, peeking in doors and marveling at what I saw—a library, with a bunch of books, yet there were still shelves to be filled, a big kitchen, sweet. A...lab of my own?! It was pretty big; white ceiling, white floors, white walls. Technology dated ahead to 2020 was in here, along with a couple assistant bots.

I moved on to the next door—a gym, which was a lot smaller than the one on the main floor, but a gym none the less. The next one I came across was glass, the entrance to a huge balcony. I saw a Iron Eagle dissassemble/assemble station off to the right. I saw lawn chairs and a table to my left. And in between was wide open space.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in the cool night air and smiled. Feeling someone behind me, I jumped and opened my eyes. I saw Peter, still in his suit, but his blazer was gone. He only wore a white shirt, a tie and slacks. Shoes, too, of course, but you should have guessed that by now.

"Hey. Do you insist on scaring me whenever I step out alone?" I asked, turning to face him. "Not intentionally. Do you feel the need to gas my room whenever you fancy?" He retorted. "I haven't done that since California, although I have considered it twice." I sniffed, clasping my hands behind my back.

"You're hair got really long," Peter noted, reaching out to tug on a strand. "It was pretty much at my waist when I handed myself over," I shrugged. "You cold?" He asked. I shook my head. "No." He took a deep breath. "May I have this dance?" Peter bowed. I looked down at my clothes. "I'm not even wearing a dress," I said.

"I don't want to dance with you because of what you wear," Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay." I backed up, searching the wall behind me. I spotted the camera and unplugged it. "Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in life." I informed him. "Words to live by," Peter laughed as I returned to him. "I do already."

"So..." "Yes," I responded and took his hand. We set a rythm and swayed slowly to it. I blushed, seeing his eyes on my face. I focused my attention on anything but his face. I felt the muscle under my hands—which were on his shoulders—I heard his steady breathing, I felt his strong hands around my waist.

"Things happened while you were gone." Peter said, breaking the silence. "What kind of things? With you?" I clarified. He nodded. "Yeah. A lot of thinking, mostly. A few assignments from Fury." Peter shrugged. "I swear Pepper cried every night. I even saw Tony and Steve leak a few tears." Peter watched my eyes for hidden expressions.

"Clint locked himself in his gym, training every day. Natasha was mostly the same, but tried to keep things going around the tower. Thor was miserable. He had the same feeling that all of this was his fault.

"Bruce hulked out a couple time—outside of the building, thankfully—but was otherwise silent most of the time."

"And you?" I asked, finally looking into his eyes. "Like I said. Mostly just thinking." Peter slowed down the dance. Which was impressive, considering we were slow dancing. I thought back to the last time I had seen him before Loki and I walked away.

I had hugged him and he had kissed me. While I was thinking, Peter had stopped altogether. I refocused as he leaned forward, hesitating when he was about three centimeters away from my face. I didn't move.

Then he filled in the gap and kissed me. His hands fell from my waist and were now in my hair. He tilted his head, lips moving against mine. Warmth rushed through me, re-energizing my love for him.

He stepped back. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, shaking his head, walking backwards, he flipped over the railing and shot a web, swinging up to his own level. I plugged in the cameras, walked through the halls and back into my room.

The next morning, I went into the main kitchen. Loki was there. He picked up a knife out of the block. "Hey, put that down!" I grabbed it from him and he slapped me. I pointed the knife at him. "You're not allowed to kill me." He smiled.

"I'm not allowed to kill you, but I can hurt you," I said, pointing the knife at his stomach. "I just wanted to cut my apple." Loki said, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry." I didn't believe it for one second. "You go sit at the breakfast bar, and I'll cut your apple," I shouldered him out of the way and began slicing the apple.

"And Loki, you're allowed to wear jeans or sweats or khakis," I said, noting his slacks. I scooped up the apple and put it on a plate in front of him "Stay away from the knives," I warned. I felt hands on my arms and turned around.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go on vacation?" Tony suggested. "Dad, I want to be here. Home!" "I want you here, too, but you can't recuperate with Loki living with us. Why don't you take a couple days and lounge in Hawaii?" He gave me a pleading look.

"Fine." I went to pack my bags. I knew Dad would immediately set up one of his private jets, but I was wondering if it would be fun at all to fly the suit to Hawaii? I went immediately and told the team. They didn't look too happy to see me go, but Loki was completely aloof when he overheard.

"So, you are so intimidated you feel you have to leave?" He smiled. I punched him hard in the stomach. "Shut up," I growled. Clint put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll drive you to the landing strip," He offered. I nodded. "Thanks." I felt guilty that I hadn't told Peter, but he'd left right after I woke up, and wasn't answering his phone.

I got in the plane and tried to cover my lack of confort, having four stewardesses serving me and only me. Ick. In Hawaii, I watched the jet take off and I went to get a hotel room and change my clothes. I put on mid thigh shorts and grabbed a white tie-skirt and tied it at my left hip, leaving it open all the way down the leg.

I put on the matching top, that came right above my ribcage. There was only one shoulder strap, and it was two inches wide. I grabbed sunglasses, let my hair all the way down and headed to the beach.

The sun beat down on the sand, and I sighed. Not that I didn't like Hawaii. I just don't know anyone. Happy to say that that problem was quickly diminished. I unfolded a beach chair and sprawled out on it, resting before going into the water.

I saw something coming my way. A big beach ball. Holding up my hand, it bounced off and plopped inthe sand. "Sorry!" The guy called. I leaned over the arm rest and picked up the ball. I glanced at it and looked at the guy who threw it. He had dark skin, black hair and a toned body. He wore blue trunks and his hair was combed up.

I threw up the ball and smacked it, sending it toward him. He caught it and turned. "Thanks!" And ran back to his friends. I closed my eyes again and bathed in the sun. "Where is he?" I heard the same guy's voice ask loudly. Opening one eye, I saw that they were still where I had seen them before and closed it again.

"He'll show up. He always does." A deep voice replied. "You're confusing showing up with showing off." A female voice. I took off my sunglasses and stood. Wading into the water, I took a deep breath and dove under. The water was bright, clear and beautiful.

I surfaced, wiped the hair out of my eyes and smiled up at the sun. Swimming for a little while longer, I took a break and went back to lie in the sun. As soon as I stepped onto the sand, the same guy jumped in front of me, caught the beach ball, fell and slid on his stomach.

I jumped back. "Sorry," He said again, picking himself up. "No problem. You guys need my spot, or can I stay in my chair without getting hit in the head by your ball?" I teased, looking up at him as he stood. He was actually my height. "Nah, you can stay. Or you can come play with us. Right, guys?" He called back at his three friends.

The two guys waved. "Sure. I mean, I didn't come to Hawaii to sit around," I shrugged and followed him back to his friends. He held the ball under his arm and introduced me. I pointed to a big African American guy—probably the biggest teenager I have ever seen—who was covered in muscle. "That guy's Luke," He was the guy with the deep voice.

He pointed at a tall blonde, who had plenty of muscle and wore green trunks. His hair fell to his jawbone, but was handsome nontheless. "That's Danny," Danny had a soft, soothing voice. The guy turned to a beautiful girl, with dark skin and chocolate brown hair.

"That's Ava. And I'm Sam." He grinned. I chuckled. "I'm Shiloh. Nice to meet you," I greeted. "We've got another friend coming, but he isn't here yet." Sam said, looking around.

"Okay, volley ball time!" Sam shouted, running toward the net. "Who's sitting out?" Luke asked. He looked around. "I can," I volunteered. "No, you play. I'll go next," Danny backed up. "Thanks," I said. "Girls against guys," Sam challanged. "You're on!" Ava accepted. I immediately detected personality traits in her voice.

Very energetic. Very competitive. "Come on," She told me. I followed her and got in my spot. Sam tossed the ball and Ava smacked it right back. Luke hit it towards me and I nearly fell back when it hit my hand and went flying back to Sam.

We played back and forth until we earned ten points, winning. "Oh, yeah!" Ava held up her hand and we high-fived. I went to sit next to Danny. "You remind me of a 70's guy. When you're not wearin trunks, are you wearing flipflops, bell bottoms, tie dye shirt and a peace symbol around your neck?" I teased.

"Not exactly." Danny laughed and stood. "Hey, he's here!" Sam called, then got hit in the head with the ball. "Ha!" Ava smirked and turned to look. I followed her gaze. Straightening and standing, I furrowed my brow. That isn't...

It can't be. Nope, it is. Peter Parker was comeing. He wore light blue trunks and was toting a bag. "Hey guuuuuuuys..." He drifted when he saw me. "Uh...do you guys know each other?" Sam asked. The entire group had gathered and were standing together, watching.

"Yeah. I do." I responded, raising an eyebrow. "Whatcha doin' here, Peter?" I asked. "I'm hanging out with my friends. What are you doing here?" "Hanging out with your friends. Actually, I'm getting a break from Loki, cause the Avengers thought I was gonna blow if I had to handle him any longer." I responded.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What?" Luke inturrupted. "I'm sure Shiloh told you her last name?" Peter sounded bitter. I frowned, confused. "Stark. Shiloh Stark." I said. "Did not see that coming," Sam muttered.

"Okay, can we exchange secrets here? I'm confused." Ava said. Soon we were sitting in a circle in the sand. "Who goes first?" I asked. Peter looked at his friends. They all knew his story, apparently, so I told mine. "Tell them everything. They're SHIELD." Peter said.

Perplexed, I agreed. "Tony Stark is my adopted father. Nick Fury, Agent Coulson and Agent Barton recruited me into SHIELD when I was twelve. I was trained from there by Coulson, Romanoff, Barton and other trainers, including SHIELD bootcamp.

"Then I became a computer tech, and monitered the missions for agents and the Avengers. Then Fury put me in field work, and I went with Romanoff and Barton on missions. On one of these missions, I was partnered with Parker. I was taken hostage by a Russian named Varlaam.

"He injected me with the super-soldier syrum, then trained me with the Black Widow Program. Now I have the strength of Captain America. Then Fury sent Parker and I to SHIELD school, where we finished high school and college in two years.

"Then Loki took my step mom and Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. To get then back, I agreed to become his wife. That lasted for two months before he threw me in a cell for a month and then the Avengers got me out. Now Loki is living in Avengers Tower where we can keep an eye on him."

Everyone but Peter was slack jawed. "So, you're still married to him?" Ava grimaced. "Um...does it count that he said 'I do' and kissed me before I got a chance to say it, too? Also, I had my fingers crossed. So, no." I didn't smile. "Dude..." Sam looked like he was about to faint.

"So what's your story?" I asked Peter. He sighed. "When you left, Fury set me up with a team of my own." "So you're not on the Avengers anymore?" I frowned. "Of course I am. Individually, I am part of the Avengers. But technically, we're all Avengers." Peter gestured to his friends.

"So who are you guys really?" I asked. "The names we gave you are real. I'm Nova, this is Iron Fist, that's Power Man, and that's White Tiger. And don't forget Web head," Sam pointed to each teen. "Bucket Head," Peter muttered. "My mission name is Iron Eagle." I shrugged.

"Where did Iron come from?" Danny asked. "Dad—Tony—made me an Iron Man suit, but its blue and a bit smaller. Sometimes I perfer my SHIELD uniform, though." "Ooo...Web head must be jealous..." Sam elbowed Peter. "So...we're all here coincidentally?" Ava asked. "Um...being a SHIELD agent, I don't come face to face with coincidence very often," I said, looking around.

"Who cares? Let's swim!" Sam was already running for the water. "Danny. Go punch him." I said. "You don't want me to punch him." "No...no, not really," I shook my head. Peter was after Sam in a heartbeat. "Power Man? I thought you were building for the army or something," I shook my head at myself.

"Nah. I got bullet proof skin. I'd be perfect for it, though." "Yeah, sure you would," Ava scoffed. I lay down on the sand. Closing my eyes, I was completely oblivious to everything. Suddenly, sand covered my entire body. I thrust my hands through it and sat up. "SAM!" I screamed. But he, Peter, Luke and Ava were in the water.

I turned my glare on Danny who was sitting a little ways away in the sand. "I did nothing." He stated, letting sand sift through his fingers as he watched his friends. "Then what—WHOA!" Sand wrapped around my ankle and jerked up, leaving me hanging in the air.

Danny leapt to his feet. I balled my hand into a fist and slashed my arm across the sand, cutting it away from my ankle and I fell ten feet toward the sand. A wave of sand caught me and suspended me even higher.

The friends were out of the water now. Confused, I rolled off the sand and began falling. The five others ran towards me, but the sand opened up to a gaping black hole. I twisted and angled to the other side. I saw an outline of Blue incase Sam and he flew through the air, catching me.

"What is going on?" I asked, standing on my feet. Slowly, a gigantic figure took shape from the sand. I stumbled as sand was yanked away from my feet to form it. It was a huge man looking thing. People were staring, and running, and screaming.

"Look, I don't know anyone here, and I'm not sure if you guys do either, but you might want to change your clothes," I shouted. "And leave you here? No way." Lule retorted. "You'll be leaving me with a sand man. I mean come on, its like fighting a ghost. You can't touch them, they can't hurt you." I lied.

"You are the biggest liar in the worl—," Sam yelled at me, only to be interrupted by Peter. "If you think you can change her mind, you're waisting your time." With thag, he grabbed his bag and ran off with the others on his heels. I faced off with the Sandman.

"Hey! You want me? Come get me!" I shouted, running between his legs for the water. I heard sifting and stompig as he growled and ran after me. I saw the sand turn to mud as he was immersed in water. Swimming back to shore, I grabbed my duffel bag. Unzipping it, I glanced andiously at the water.

Sandman AKA Mudman was slushing out of the water slowly. I yanked out my SHIELD uniform and stepped into it, zipping it right over my swimsuit. I jerked on my knee high boots and faced him again as wet sand was replaced with dry. His huge hand swung forward and knocked me off my feet, sending me flying.

Someone's arms were around my waist. Spider Man put me down and I saw his team. Now we're talking. "Guys, if he gets in the city, it'll be impossible to stop him!" I shouted. They began running towards me, waiting for a plan. I noticed four spears of sand launched towards me.

I backflipped over one, slid under neath the next, cartwheeled over the third and let the fourth collide with my fist, crushing it in a wave of sand. "Whoa, she's better than you, Tiger," Nova said. I sighed.

Sandman was heading for the populated area of Hawaii. "Mud only slows him down..." I mused. "What else stops sand?" Nova asked, blasting Sandman and blowing a chunk of sand off of him. "Heat...Nova!" I shouted up at him. "Blast him with all you've got!"

Spider Man realized what I had figured out, and was behind Sandman, trying to hold him back with webs. Sandman roared angrily as he began to slow down. "Hotter!" I shouted. Suddenly, a clear glaze ran through Sandman and he froze.

"What did I do?" Nova asked, falling weakly from the sky. Powerman caught him before he hit the ground. Spider Man and I ran over to them. "Are you okay? Sorry I told you to do that all by yourself." I apologized, frowning.

"Aw, Bucket Head's alright. He's glad you did. Now he's gonna gloat that he defeated the Sandman." Spider Man snorted. "If you heat sand hot enough, it turns into glass," I explained briefly.


	11. Compromised?

"So, now that Sandman's out of the way, ya'll wanna have fun in Hawaii?" Sam asked. I laughed at him. Boys. "Yeah, but let's keep an eye on our personal statue here," Luke said, gesturing to the glassified Sandman.

"Last one in the water's a muddy Sandman!" Sam shouted, running for the water. "Honestly, I don't want to be pinned with that title," I said, dashing after Sam. Everyone was after us, and Luke ended up being Muddy Sandman, only because Peter shoved him back to get ahead.

I swam under water, grabbed Sam's ankle and jerked. He went under and I swam past him. "Haha!" I triumphed, beatjng my dripping fists into the air. "Why you little—!" Sam spluttered. Peter grabbed his arm and jerked, throwing Sam all the way into the air and landing him in the water a little ways away.

"Now, now. You just met her and already you're calling her names?" Peter grinned. I went down to the ocean floor, which wasn't far, seeing as we were only waist-deep, and darted past him, my shoulder clipping his ankle and knocking his feet out from under him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Peter," I said as he fell under water. "Yeah, and I'll never do it again," he coughed up water. I went back to stand by Ava and watch the boys swim. "So where do you come from?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Ava asked.

"Where do you live?" I clarified. "Uh...on the SHIELD helicarrier." "Seriously? Do you have to?" "...no..." Ava didn't look at me. "You know each floor in Avengers Tower has three guest rooms. And each guest room is about the size of the master bedroom." I hinted.

I kept talking against Ava's building protests. "You guys are Avengers. Living on a floor by yourself can be pretty lonely sometimes." Ava frowned. "Oh, come on, do I have to start bribing you with my dad's wealth to get you to come live with us? Ava, please. You guys can't live on the helicarrier forever!" I said, braiding my stringy hair.

"Well..." "Please? I'd love it if you guys would come." I didn't bother jutting my bottom lip out. She'd flat refuse. "Okay with me. But the guys..." Ava shrugged. I swam towards Peter. "Hey, Peter, got a minute?" I asked, tapping his shoulder. He swam towards me, leaving the others behind.

"What is it?" He asked warily. "Are you aware that your team lives on the helicarrier?" "Wha—?!" Peter looked over his shoulder. "Anyway—each floor in Avengers Tower has three guest rooms. Maybe the guys could live on your floor and Ava could live on mine?" I pleaded.

"Why do I get three guys and you get one girl?" "One, its your team. Two, no boys are sleeping on my floor. Come on, I don't have a sister. Give me a chance to have one-on-one girl time?" I asked. "Fine. But Ava isn't your normal girl," Peter warned. I smiled. "Neither am I. You get to tell them. And go ahead: give yourself the credit," I teased, patting his shoulder.

"You deserve it, Mr. Generous." He swam back to the guys. "Its settled it they want in," I told Ava. "Thanks. It was kind of awkward living in the SHIELD base." Ava admitted.

Back in New York, where Tony had been informed before hand about his new tenants, Shiloh helped Ava into her room. The dark-skinned girl had three suitcases, and the third one didn't really count because it was her backpack.

"Help yourself to anything on my floor and the main floor. Just don't go on Bruce's floor and scare him." I advised teasingly. "You have the Hulk living with you?" "Ew, not with me. In the Tower." I frowned and then smiled. "Also, either avoid Loki or take him down to the main gym and beat him up. Just don't bring him down here."

"We're allowed to fight Loki?" Ava raised an eyebrow. "In the gym only, and don't beat him up. Remember, he's a teleport." I advised. "Okay, I'll leave you to this, and ifyou want to know where I am, ask JARVIS." I said, pointing to the ceiling.

"Got it. Thanks." Ava nodded, unzipping a suitcase. "No problem." I went to the main floor and grabbed an apple. "Welcome back, Mighty Metal Woman," Thor slapped me on the back, nearly causing me to choke on my apple. "*cough* Thanks, Thor. But seriously, its Shiloh," I smiled.

"Of course," Thor walked away. "Boo," I jumped. "Loki, please!" I slapped the counter. "You missed," Loki commented, looking at my hand. "I was trying to." I growled. "Leave her alone, Trickster," Tony warned, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Oh, you scare—," "Loki!" Thor boomed threateningly.

"Very well." Loki moved away and out of the room. "How did it go?" Tony asked, snagging a banana. "Really great, Dad. I met the guys—and Ava—because Sam kept hitting me with his beach ball on accident, and then they invited me to hang out with them. Then Peter showed up and we made Glassman out of Sandman.

"Next thing you know, a week is gone and your new friends are coming home with you." I shrugged, wiping my mouth with a damp towel. "Speaking of which, where are these kids?" Tony wondered. "Unpacking, I would guess." I offered. "Hiyah, Shy," Clint greeted. "I see you brought home a couple new boy friends," He joked.

I punched him in the jaw. "Ow." "Idiot." "Hey! My nickname for him!" Natasha called, entering the room. "Fine, then I get to call you moron." I decided. She shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Moron." Clint rubbed his jaw. "I should be used to it, working it Nat and all." He groaned, sipping coffee. "Oh, well. No pain no gain." The four new kids, followed by the rest of the Avengers and Pepper came inside. "What, is this a party?" Tony asked.

"This is Danny, Luke, Sam and Ava. Guys, this is Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Pepper and Peter. Wait, you knew that." I introduced. "Oh yeah. That's Loki. Aaaaand Thor." I rinsed my hands. "If ya'll want something to eat, just grab something," I invited, going past them to change my clothes.

Ava followed. Before I could grab casual clothes, my phone beeped. "Hey, Fury wants us in," I told her. "Us, as in..." "Danny, Sam, Luke, Peter, you and me." I went back to my room and slipped into my SHIELD uniform

"If you will wait here, I'd like to see Agent Stark privately," Fury requested. I follwed him into an office. "Agent Stark. Do you understand the danger of compromised agents?" "Yes sir." I responded, a bit confused. "Especially when it is between two agents." Fury was hinting at something, and I wasn't catching on.

Fury sighed. "Agent Stark, are you compromised?" "What?! No—no sir," I protested. Fury looked at me suspisciously. "My gut tells me otherwise. Its Parker, isn't it?" "No sir." I responded "who then?" "No one." "I do not want to take any chances. I was going to send you on a mission with him, since he is your partner. But for now, I am sending Sam with you." Fury handed me a file.

I bit my tongue. "Yes sir." "Go." I wheeled and walked outside, heading to my room. Peter was called in. "Sam, you're with me," I ordered. "Huh?" He turned and followed me. "We've been assigned a mission. You have to go undercover." I explained, packing a bag.

"Undercover? Sweet!" Sam turned. "Be back in ten." I commanded. "Got it." Sam ran out. Peter came in, scratching the back of his neck with a confused look on his face. "Um...Fury just gave me a mission with Ava. Why aren't I going with you? Aren't you my partner?" He looked genuinly puzzled.

"You mean Fury didn't tell you?" I sighed. "Uh uh." Peter shook his head. I zipped up my duffle bag. "Fury..." I groaned. Awkward...especially when I actually love the guy.

"Fury thinks we're compromised." I said, running a brush through my hair. "Huh? Oh. Oh!" Peter mumbled, going red hot. I raised an eyebrow. "So what are you doing with Ava?" I asked. "Um, bomb threat in England. We have to get out of here." Peter said, edging toward the door.

"What are you and Bucket Head doing?" He asked. "A school job. Someone had his son taken away—they want us to protect his son before they can arrest the guy. Again. He's a serial killer." I grimaced. "What's your cover?" Peter asked. "Eh, boyfriend/girlfriend," I shrugged. When I looked up, Peter was gone.

Sighing, I changed into a red tanktop, a brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans and braided my hair. "Sam!" I called looking in the locker room. Peter stalked out and ran into my shoulder as he went past me. Sam came out after me. "Come on," I said, heading fo the hanger.

We got to the airport and got seats together. I finally asked him. "What'd Peter want?" "Eh," Sam shrugged. "Just getting his stuff." "Lying idiot." I muttered. "So, I've never gone undercover before. I don't know what to do." Sam shifted uneasily.

"Follow my lead. We're school kids. We have to keep an eye on this kid, Ben Garter." I showed him a picture. "His dad is a serial killer. Ben's mother took him away from his dad, and he wants Ben back. We have to keep that from happening." I explained, settling back.

"Alright, lets go." I opened the school doors. "The principal is actually a stand in SHIELD agent, so we only have to be introduced to the teachers." I said, hefting my back pack. "Got it. Hey, look, its Ben!" I said. I stopped his hand before it could point and smiled at him. "We're undercover. Don't blow it." I said through my teeth.

"What do I do?" Sam asked. "Follow your schedule and find a reason to speak to every adult you see." I said. He looked down at the paper in his hands. "Can do, ..." "Casey." "Can do, Casey!" "Oh, and Fred," I said pointedly. "You blow the cover and I'll leave you here." I threatened.

As he gulped and walked away, I smiled. "Newbies are so fun to mess with." I had to find a way to get close to Ben. Ooh, just my luck! A big dude, looked like the local school bully, was headed my way. "Hey," he winked. "Get a life," I muttered, hoping he would take the bait.

He did. He grabbed my arm. "You get back here," He growled. "Let go of me!" I weakly tried to jerk my arm from his grasp. He snatched my backpack and unzipped it, then spilled its contents all over the floor. "Hey!" I looked over. Ben and Sam were both headed for me. I gave Sam a look the said no.

He stopped. The bully threw me against the lockers and I fell. "Back off, Gary!" Ben glared. "Make me, wimp!" Gary squared up to the smaller teen. "Guys, please!" I pleaded, holding up my hands. Gary grabbed Ben's shirt and punched him in the jaw before stalking away.

I was scrambling around on the floor, gathering up my books. "Hey, you okay?" Ben asked, picking up three books and handed them to me. I took them and put them in my back pack. "Me? Are you okay!" I shyly reached out to his jaw, then jerked my hand back.

He shrugged. "I'm fine. That was Gary. I'm BenGarter, by the way." He stuck out his hand. "Casey Reeves. I'm sorry, but I've got to go find my boyfriend. But I'd love it if you could sit with us at lunch. I mean, if you don't sit anywhere else!" I added quickly. He shrugged. "Sure. That'd be great." Ben shouldered his own backpack and walked past me. I hurried to find Sam.

"Okay, he's sitting with us at lunch. He knows me, and I'm going to introduce him to you at lunch." I told him. "I'm your boyfriend?" "Yeah. Didn't you read the file?" Suddenly students began screaming. Then the fire alarm went off. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a man with a gun. He hadn't seen us yet.

I pushed Sam and I into the janitor's closet. It was plenty spacious and dimly lit. "Quiet," I said. "Why are we hiding?" Sam asked. I gripped his shirt. "We have to change before we get him, and we have to do it fast," I explained. "Now hush." I saw the doorknob moving. "Sory, Sam," I apologized, and smashed my lips into his.

The door opened and I stumbled back, appearing flustered. "Don't you know the school's on fire?!" The same man was vainly trying to hide his gun behind his leg. "We thought it was a false alarm!" I stuttered. "Get out of here!" He threw the door open and kept running.

I peeled my clothes off to reveal my SHIELD uniform underneath. "You SHIELD agents have weird jobs," Sam muttered, taking off his own outer layer of clothes. "I'm really sorry Sam. That happens a lot more than I like," I apoloized again.

"Yeah," Sam pulled his helmet out of his backpack, and I pulled my gun out of mine. Luckily no one saw it when Gary spewed it all over the floor. "Let's go!" I said, bolting out of the closet. I cursed my hair, which was flying in my face. "Sam, go that way!" I pointed down a hallway and headed for the gyms.

"Ben, Ben, its me. Don't you know me?" I heard the fratic voice. "Get away from me! I don't even know you!" Ben's voice screamed back. "I'm your father. Please, Ben!" "My father's dead!" Ben shouted back. I finally found the source of the noise.

Trying to see past the thickening smoke, I went in the gym. "Hey, let him go!" I shouted, lifting my gun. The man put his gun to Ben's head. "You're trying to get your son back, you're not going to shoot him." I spat, aiming my gun away from Ben.

The man moved his finger inside the trigger cage. Oh God. I lifted my other hand and crouched. "Okay. Okay, just—don't hurt Ben," I pleaded, setting my gun down on the floor. Ben's father aimed a warning shot on the ground but hit me in the foot. English accents were shouting wildly.

I screamed, falling to the ground. I picked up my gun and aimed it at the man's retreating figure. "Ben! Ben, fight it!" I shouted. "Your father's a serial killer! He's killed ten people in one week!" I screamed, trying to get Ben away.

"Get away from me!" I heard Ben's angry screaming. "Heads up!" Sam yelled. I picked my self up, growling loudly at the pain. Leaning on my uninjured foot, I ran towards the noise, using my shot foot as little as possible. It didn't work. I came into view of the man's back. I fell. Lifting my gun, I fired a shot. The gym window shattered.

The man fell. Ben stood in his place. Blood pooled around my foot, and I groaned. Something flew through the window. "Why didn't you tell me your mission was in England?" Spider Man asked, crouching down. He scooped me up in a Bridal style and ran towards Ben.

"White Tiger, help me out here!" He called. I saw two more men with guns. Mr. Garter's accomplices. One man got shot with a beam of blue energy and the other got kicked in the head. "Thanks, Nova," I groaned, leaning against the wall when Spider Man put me down.

Nova picked Ben up. "Casey? Who are you people?" Ben asked. Spider Man checked Mr. Garter's pulse. "Nothing. The building's about to collapse. Come on." He threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and began swinging. White Tiger and Nova were right behind him.


	12. Filler Chapter

Pain. I was in pain. My foot ached so bad. Sam, Ava, Peter and I are in the SHIELD jet, and I'm trying to write my mission report. I saw Natasha and Clint look back from where they were piloting the craft. I busied myself with my computer, and trying to ignore my rapidly beating heart when Peter sank down in the chair beside me.

"You okay?" He asked. "Just fine. Not really. This is so annoying!" I slammed my head into the back of my seat. "Now you're going to get a headache. Come on, Shiloh! This really isn't working. I know this is the first mission—," Peter lowered his voice to a whisper. "But I can't team up with anyone else," I wanted to smile. Instead, I raised an eyebrow.

"...Neither can I, though you're the second partner I've been assigned to. I used to be part of Natasha's team, you know," I pointed out. "Yes, but you're the first that I was ever assigned to. I know you!" I tried to hide it, but I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "You've got a lot to learn about me." I retorted.

"Yeah, I know, but still!" "Peter, you realize that you're telling me you can't work with your own team of Avengers?" I raised an eyebrow. Peter leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. "Yeah. And that feels terrible." He rubbed his arm. "But...you're team aren't spies," I guessed. He nodded. "Oooh, I see," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's not so nice," I agreed. "You have to get Fury to switch us back." Peter insisted. "Peter, I can't do that. Not if he thinks we're compromised." I hissed, my fingers pounding on the keyboard. "Yeah, I know. How are we supposed to do that then?" Peter wondered. "I dunno, Peter. I'll figure something out," I promised, closing my computer.

* * *

Fury sent us home, after recieving our reports. With my Red Room Enhancers, I was already healing fast, fast enough not to need crutches. However, if it were a major wound, I might be down for days. Tony greeted me with open arms, and tried his hardest to keep me away from Loki.

Steve was also trying every second not to kill Loki. But, at the moment, Ava and I were sitting cross legged on white corner-couches in my library, reading. "Hey, Ava!" The door opened and Sam strutted in, plopped down on the ground and grabbed her book. "Hey!" Ava glowered at him.

"Hey, you guys didn't knock," I said as Danny, Luke and Peter trailed after him. "Do we have to?" Peter smirked. "Uh, yeah. Duh." I looked back down at my book. "Why are you guys here, anyways?" "Eh, we got bored," Luke shrugged. "How can three guys get bored?" Ava asked, snatching her book away from Sam.

"We could go bother Banner, if you want." Sam offered. "Best to leave peace where there is some," Danny advised cooly. "Hey, Mr. 1970's Fortune Cookie! Why don't yiu come over here and read this!" I waved a book at Danny, titled 'How to Dye Your Own T-Shirts'. "You could wear a tie-dye suit," I suggested. Danny laughed softly. "I don't like tie-dye."

"Seriously?"

"So, guys, why are you teaming up with us now? I thought you two were partners," Ava wondered. I groaned internally. This was one conversation I didn't want. How are we supposed to get out of this without spilling the beans?

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short, but I have to hurry. I have to thank 1 White Tree for all the lovely reviews, and I'm working on answers to your questions now. Sorry for any spelling/punctuation/gramatical errors, every Fanfiction Story that I've written/writing has been done on my iPod, so its a bit difficult. **


	13. Christmas Preperations

I shrugged, keeping my composed look. "Fury thought—" I was cut off by a very loud intercom interruption. Saved by the computerized version of my dad's voice. "Hey, Shiloh, can you come to the kitchen on the main floor please?" "Hmm...that was polite," Peter muttered. I punched him hard in the arm. "What was that supposed to mean?" I demanded. "Only that usually your dad is—never mind." Peter shook his head and I stood up, acutely aware of the entire group's eyes on me.

I got to the main floor, where I stopped short. Steve, Pepper and Bruce were stringing green and red paper ribbons along the ceiling of the living room. "Hey, check it out!" Darcy screeched, running inside. "Hey, Darcy, when'd you get here—?" She waved at me and ran towards Pepper. "Pepper! I got movies!" She waved a plastic bag around. I looked around for my father, wondering what was going on. I heard a loud crash and ran to the kitchen. "Dad! What have you done?!" I exclaimed, looking at the ruined toaster that lay in a gajillion pieces on the floor.

"Hello, Sweetheart, I gravely need your help," Tony kissed my cheek and steered me gently further into the kitchen. "With wha—?!" The elevator door opened and Thor and a begrudging Loki came in, carrying a huge fir tree. "Oh, oh, you're here! Good! Steve, you see that rug? Lay it out over there and then bring those boxes from the dining room—don't you dare set them on my couch—and Bruce, can you get this one? I can't reach it with the slant in the ceiling." Pepper called out instructions. The gigantic pantry's door slammed and Natasha and Jane emerged.

"Shiloh, quick, we need your help!" Jane pleaded, grabbing me by the shoulders. "With what?" I looked over her shoulder at the list. "You took cooking class. We need you to come up with a dinner plan." Jane explained. "I'm trying to form a list so I can go shopping. First, ask every one what their favorite fruits are." Jane instructed. I took the list and wrote down my favorite—Dragon fruit. "Hey Steve, got a sec? What's your favorite fruit?" I asked. Steve set down a box. "Uh...pomegranets?"

Turns out, Bruce was a fan of Guava, Clint favored Kiwi, Thor just 'loved' grapes, Loki 'fancied' lemons (no wonder), Pepper was hungering for pickles until I told her they weren't fruit. Keep in mind that I still have no idea what is going on. Pepper decided on HoneyDew, Tony liked apples, Natasha likes figs, Jane likes watermelon and Darcy likes cantelope. "Good. Now I think we'll make ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, sour dough bread, and then for desert we'll have cake, pies, cookies, ice cream, fruit smoothies and fruit salads." Jane and Pepper decided.

Jane rushed out of the house with Darcy. "Wait!" I called her on my cell phone. "Peter likes Strawberries, Ava likes cherries, Sam likes grapefruit, Luke likes limes and Danny likes pears." I hung up and turned an accusing stare at my father. "Now." He was sweeping up the toaster, occasionally throwing chunks at Clint and Thor. "What is going on?" I demanded. "Haven't you checked your calendar? Christmas is tomorrow!" Tony was freaking out. "Do they have Christmas poptarts?" Thor asked. "I say they stick all the flavors of pop tarts in a blender and drink it!" Loki suggested sarcastically.

"Can we set up piles of confetti in the air ducts so that when the heater comes on we'll be sprinkled with confetti?" Clint asked. "No! Do glitter!" Sam chimed in. "Yeah...!" Clint smiled. "Glitter and you die. Or you get to spend five hours plucking each grain out of my hair." Ava warned. "Tomorrow?!" I was about to shriek. I looked out the window. Sure enough—snow. How could I miss it? "Shiloh, Avengers Jr, come help me decorate the tree," Steve called. Shiloh, Peter, Sam, Luke, Ava and Danny made their way through the ornaments to Steve. He opened one of the boxes and pulled out lights.

"Brother, help me," Thor boomed, trying to set a big box on the table. Loki sighed and grabbed a corner of the box. "I could spray some misty red smoke around here," I offered. "Would it knock us all out?" Peter asked. I shrugged. "At least I'd have peace and quiet." But the truth was: I loved my noisy ridiculous home, even if Loki was living in it. Speaking of which, why was he helping us? I kept a close eye on him while we decorated the tree. Pepper put in Christmas music. I was already smelling spicy cinnamon and apple.

"Alright! Is the tree decorated?" Tony asked. "Yes," Steve nodded and threw the empty cardboard boxes back in the closet. "Good. No, no, Clint. No window clings. They look trashy. Come on, gather 'round." Tony leaned on the island. "I'm giving each of you one thousand dollars—Thor, you have to keep watch over Loki—so you can go out shopping for Christmas gifts. And all people under twenty two are taking a partner. To avoid fuss—," Tony shouted over the eager people. "I've assigned partners. Shiloh and Peter," Dad handed us each a thousand dollars.

"Ava and Danny" he gave them theirs. "And Sam and Luke. Also, Loki and Thor." Tony threw up his hands. "Get outta here!" He shouted. "Peter, I've got to get dressed," I apologized and ran to my floor. I slipped on a black pea coat, a white scarf, a white beret, and a pair of black bootcut slacks. I grabbed my bag and ran back out to Peter. "I'm driving my car," he said, jingling his keys. "That's fine," I slid into the passenger seat, enjoying the quieter atmosphere. "What in the world are you supposed to buy the Avengers?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I can help you with that." I smirked and leaned against the chair, rubbing my hand up and down my leg. "Nervous about something?" Peter asked. "No." I lied. Well, not really a lie. I was kind of nervous. I mean, I just sat in the car with the man I loved. "Where to?" Peter asked, driving out into the winter wonderland. "Head for the bookshop. I'm getting Bruce's first," I said. "We're going to be out all day, aren't we?" Peter asked. "You know what?" Peter glanced at my coat. "I'm just going to park here and we can walk through Times Square to get our stuff." He decided.

"K" I didn't really mind. I thought I heard music and wondered if it was just Christmas magic. Ha. I know, right? Magic. No such thing. Yeah right. Tell that to Loki. "I didn't know your favorite fruit was dragon fruit," Peter commented. "You also didn't know my middle name was Bird a little while ago. And like I told you on the jet, there's alot about me you don't know." We ducked into the book shop and I looked around. I found the CD of Mozart music for Bruce and paid for it. I knew he loved Mozart. I also got Steve a few history books, knowing he was still wanting to get caught up on modern day history. Next, we went to the mall, where Peter wandered. I got Ava a bottle-green scarf, Jane a loose knit blue cardigan, Darcy a small bottle of perfume and Pepper and sweeping red gown.

"Thor's going to be tough. Who've you bought for?" I asked when I met up with Peter again. "Bruce, Steve, Pepper, Darcy, Ava and Jane." Peter said, carrying only four bags. "I got the ladies' gifts at one store," he explained. "Okay...I wonder what I should get Danny. A peace emblem on a chain?" I wondered teasingly. "Nah." Peter shook his head. "Hey, we could get that for Thor!" He pointed to a Mr. Fargus hat. "You can. I'm going to try to avoid having a head on collision with Mjolnir. Now Loki, on the other hand, loves to read, so I'm buying him the Twilight Saga." I grinned evilly.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like those books." "No idea if he's even read them." "Then I'm getting him Lord of the Rings books." peter said, grabbing a case of the series off the shelf. "Look," I said, checking out the books and putting the strap of their bag on my arm. "I'm not going to buy Natasha Shampoo and perfume, so I'm going to have to assort her gifts myself." I decided. I got her two hidden USB devices—a watch and sunglasses, and a perfume bottle. "I thought you weren't buying her perfume?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Its empty. I've got a few late night projects for tonight," I grinned.

We finally finished shopping, and we wearily headed home. "Surprise!" Jane and Pepper called out. They came in loaded with white boxes. Ava and I froze. "Dad...?" I murmured. "What's Christmas without a little Gala?" Tony shrugged. "So you girls bought us dresses." I guessed. I sent Peter a pleading look. His returned sympathy was 'this is your problem not mine' smiles. "Don't look at them until tomorrow night." Pepper warned us, thrusting a box and bags into our hands. "Tomorrow morning come to the kitchen table, select three rolls of wrapping paper, and then get wrapping." Tony said, heading to bed.

"And when you're done wrapping, all girls will be in the kitchen cooking," Pepper rested a hand on her stomach and dismissed the grouped Avengers.


	14. Dance

My wardrobe for today happens to be a pair of tight capris that come right above my knees and are blue denim (like normal jeans) and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Over the shirt is a tan button up, that I left un buttoned and simply tied the hem of it under my ribcage. I lazily left my hair in cascading curls down my back. I was so tired from my gift projects from last night that the only real care I took in this morning's 'fashion' was to brush my teeth and insert diamon dangle earrings—a gift from my awesome father.

I slipped my feet into a pair of heeled sandals and buckled the straps. Long since having been accustomed to three inch heels, I handled the sandals easily and headed to the elevator. "Good morning Miss Stark. Mrs. Stark has been waiting for you in the kitchen." JARVIS announced. "Thank you, JARVIS." I said, looking down at my clip board. I had made a list, last night of things that had to be accomplished. Number 1: Wrap Gifts. The elevator opened and I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed two rolls of wrapping paper from the table. I greeted Dad with a kiss on his cheek, tucked the rolls under my arm and made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear," Pepper said, handing me a pink smoothie. "Hi, Mom. You already up making breakfast?" "I made smoothies for everyone, because we've all got a busy day today," She smiled and gave me a tiny shove. I jogged back to the elevator. I nearly bumped into Peter and Danny, who both gave me stares. I squeezed my arm tighter around the rolls of paper and the clip board and tried not to spill my smoothie ar the same time. "What?" I frowned. They did absolutely nothing. Shrugging, I continued to the elevator. Luckily, since my dad knew that I would need everything known to man (not really) there was plenty of tape in my office.

Yes, I have my own office. Isn't that awesome?! It took probably two hours to get it all wrapped. But, Number 1: Wrap Gifts; Check! I rinsed out my cup and set it on a tray labeled 'Return to Main Kitchen'. Number Two: Cook. Oh, boy. That would be one thing that took all day. Ava met me in the elevator, and Darcy soon joined us. Jane and Pepper were already in the kitchen. "Okay, let's go, teams! Shiloh and Natasha—you girls can work together without killing each other, so I'm giving you deserts. Darcy and Ava, you will make the green beans and potatoes, and Jane and I will make the ham. Good?" Pepper asked, tossing aprons.

"Are we in the kitchen or Camp Pendleton?" I joked, looping the strap around my head. "You got that right. Let's make Strawberry, Cherry and Apple." Natasha said, tossing magnets at three recipes, sticking them to a metal bar. "Got it. Strawberry first?" I asked. "Yup." Natasha got flour out of the cabinet and we set to work.

"Okay, we have six pies in the ovens," I slapped my hands together a while later. "Now what?" I looked at Natasha. "Whipped cream and fruit syrups," She said in a 'duh' sort of way. I nodded and began rinsing some strawberries. I dumped them in a bowl and put some sugar in while Natasha did blackberry. I grabbed the heavy whipping cream out of the refridgerator. "Okay, that's done and in the fridge. What next?" "Cookies. You choose which," Natasha said, consulting her list. "Peanut butter, chocolate chip and molassess." I said thoughtfully. Another hour ticked by, and the kitchen began to smell wonderful, attracting the attention of a few males.

"Okay, I'm going to set to work on fruit salad, you want to handle the smoothies?" Natasha asked. It was already four o'clock. "Yeah. We gotta hurry." I ran to the blender with a basket full of fruit and several pitchers. I made blueberry, strawberry, dragon fruit and kiwi. Where do smoothies fit into this, you ask? Well, Dad wants to try substituting punch for smoothies. I looked up from the blender and laughed. Natasha slapped Clint's hand when he tried to steal a chunk of dragon fruit. Peter was leaning over the breakfast bar with Sam and Danny. Having an evil idea, Icalled to all the males present. "Peter, Sam, Danny, Luke, Clint and Steve! Get Dad's good long tables and set them up along the outside of the dance room and spread Mom's table cloths on them."

Groans sounded as boys trudged off to do as they were told. I poured the smoothies into glass pitchers and set them onto the breakfast bar where they would wait to be delivered to the tables. Natasha was taking the cookies from the pans and putting them on decoritive plates. The pies were in red and green glass pans, and the fruit salads were in specially made crystal bowls. Everything looked wonderful. I heard the music come on and knew Dad and Bruce had come up to begin putting presents under the tree. I recognized Dad's mixed music CD, which started out with Silent Night. There was a hush over the room as, one by one, each person brought in their gifts to the others and placed them under the tree.

Pepper came to us. "We'll set the table—get dressed!" She whispered, shooeing us off. I saw Clint sneaking around with mistletoe and a hammer. Oh, no! Another tradition that had slipped my mind! I rushed to my room and looked at the white box. Inside was a beautfiul sleeveless white gown with flowing skirts. White elbow length gloves accompanied it, as well as an optional white over coat. It wasn't thick by anymeans, but had white fluff around the cuffs and collar. I stepped into the dress and slipped on the gloves. draping the over coat over my arm, I put on white heels and headed back to the main floor with Ava. "You look beautiful," I commented. She glanced down at her sleeveless white and red gown. "Me? Look at you!"

i brought my gifts up to deposit under the tree, and I must admit, it was quite a handful. Surprisingly, I went immediately after Loki, who had actually bought gifts. I have to say, I don't expect much. I went back to the kitchen to make sure everything was taken care of. The kitchen was clean and the food was on the tables. It looked awesome. Tony led Pepper in the first dance, and then Thor joined with Jane. I hummed along to the Christmas Music as I smiled and watched how carefully Tony treated Pepper. Clint and Natasha were soon swept up in the dancing, as were Danny and Ava. I saw Peter, Luke and Sam huddled in a corner, whispering and occasionally glancing my way.

I avoided their stares by standing next to Darcy. Soon, though, she was dancing with Steve. I jumped when Peter approached. "May I have this dance?" He asked. My heart beat wildly, but I merely smiled. "Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" I teased as I took his hand. "I'm guessing this was a bet. How much did poor Sam loose?" I asked, not even looking at Sam. "He didn't loose anything. He gained a car for twenty minutes." Peter said. "What do you mean?" I frowned. "Sam's going to pick up their dates." "As in the fruit?" I pondered this. "No, genius. As in Mary Jane Watson and Gwendolyn Stacy." He rolled his eyes. "So, this wasn't a bet? I'm confused."

"You assume too much," Peter dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned closer. I turned my head slightly as he did. "I told them they could borrow my car if Sam wouldn't steal you for the evening," He said. His hot breath really wasn't helping, since I was blushing up to my ears at his closeness. "Aw, you'd do that?" i teased as he leaned back. "Oh, please. I was merely protecting you, milady. Sam would have botched your evening, your dance, your dinner and your dress." Peter tilted his head and smiled. "Oh? You could have left it at 'your evening' and that would have covered everything." I retorted, smiling right back.

"The kitchen smelled marvelous, by the way." He complimented. "Thank you. But I wasn't the only cook," I said. "Your father arranged the placings at the table," Peter warned. "I was afraid of that." I sighed. "What? You don't like sitting by me?" Peter frowned. My eyes shot up to meet his, a bit too fast, I'm afraid. He smirked. "Oh, Peter," I dramatised. (Is that even a word/verb?) "I absolutely love sitting by you!" I dropped an impressive curtsy as the song ended. "I'll be over here," I said, turning and heading towards Ava, but was cut off by Clint. "Can I dance with you?" He asked. "Fix your manners and I'll think about it," I teased, smiling. Clint's eyes twinkled. "Your majesty. If-ith thou would-th honor-eth me with a dance-eth, I would-th be most-th honored-th." He smiled.

"Of course-eth I'll dance-th with you." I played, taking his hand. Just then, Sam walked in, escorting a red head, followed by Luke who led a bleached blonde. Clint wasn't focused on them. "Bug brains sure was close a minute ago," He teased. "Has the spider webbed your heart?" I tilted my head and smiled up at him. "I never thought you'd come up with something like that." I tsked my tongue. "I'm always in for a surprise." "So am I. Do you like him?" "Of course. He's my friend, partner and fellow avenger," I shrugged. "Oh, I know you like him. But do you love him?" "And why would I tell you? A master spy like yourself should be able to figure something this simple out without using peasant-ish FBI interrogation." I mocked.

"After all, for someone who's sweet on a certain Russian spy, you are being very accusative." (Is that a word) "Oh, but my dear, I'm sweet on you!" Clint insisted, tigtening one hand around my waist. "Is that right? Well then I'm going to give you a run for your money," I said, and slid my hand higher up his shoulder and pinched the nerve. His smile tightened. "Still sweet?" I asked. "Always." "I'll tell Natasha," I warned. "You do you die." "You'd kill your great love?" I frowned, mock-hurt. "Only if she offended my greater love," He said, dramatically stepping back as the dance ended. "Goodbye," He said. "Bye," I curtsied and smacked his head as he walked past me. Clint turned and stuck his tongue out at me.

"May I have this dance?" The cool voice made me whirl arround. "Why would I dance with you?" I demanded. "Because I asked, and two, because it is a special holiday." Loki explained. I grudgingly agreed. Not looking at Loki, I couldn't help but notice that all the male dancers (and Natasha) were keeping a close eye on Loki. "I'm sorry," He said as the dance was over. As he walked away, I turned my perplexed frown on his retreating back. "Time to eat!" Tony announced. We sat down at our assigned seats. "The deserts taste like the best I've ever had." Peter whispered to me and Natasha. (Natasha sat to his left, me to his right.)

"Thank you," I replied. I sipped my dragon fruit smoothie and took another bite of ham. Pepper, about seven months into her pregnancy, looked about like she was going to fall over from exhaustion, so the dinner was finished as quickly as possible. "Everybody, I'm allowing a break until midnight to open presents, so you can take a nap or do whatever," Tony announced, leading Pepper to the elevator. People were leaving the table. "Can you walk with me?" Peter requested, grabbing my arm as I headed to the balcony. "Sure," We switched direction to the elevator and I pulled on the over coat.

"Something wrong?" I asked as we got outside. Snow covered everything, and I could see my breath in front of me. Peter shook his head and cracked a small smile. "No, no everything's fine. I just wanted a quiet peaceful moment," He said. I felt him take my hand. "Are you cold?" He asked, glancing at me. "A little," I shrugged. He tugged me closer until I was pressed up against him. I hesitated, and then leaned my head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked suddenly. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "You've been acting kind of weird around me, and I wasnwondering if you were mad at me or something." He said, looking down at me.


	15. Christmas

"No, no. Peter, nothing's wrong," I shook my head, staring straight ahead. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure," I laughed softly and glanced down at my feet. "Where are we going?" I asked. Peter shrugged and looked at all the buildings around us. "No where in particular." He said, but he was definitaly going somewhere. "Peter, I just want you to know, this is the best Christmas I have ever had." I said. "Same with me, but why do you want _me_ to know?" Right then, I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to let him know. To see what he thought and what he felt.

I realized we had been walking for a long time, and looked at the watch on his wrist. "We should head back, it's almost twelve." I said. Peter frowned and we turned. "Um...because I feel like—" "Shiloh, come on! Peter, you guys are taking forever!" Clint was running towards us. "What? Got impatient to open presents, bird boy?" I teased. "Oh, yeah," Clint grabbed my hand and pulled. I sent an apologetic glance at Peter. "Uh, Clint, Peter's part of our group, too!" I said. "Whatever. Your dad's about to pop." Clint said, slowing down. "You could have brought a car if you wanted us to hurry," I grumbled.

"Sorry."

When we were back in the mansion, I went pale. Nearly every doorway (believe me, there were a lot of those) had a sprig of mistletoe hung beneath. I kept my cool and always went last so that no one could catch me under one. Everyone else was already seated on the couches around the tree. Tony was piling each other's presents at their feet, and I'm pretty sure he was giggling. I sat down, hoping everyone liked my gifts. I felt Peter sit down beside me and grinned evilly. "You're going to hate what I got you." I sneered. "You're going to scream bloody murdur when you open mine." He retorted. "Oh, please. I don't scream."

"Who wants to bet that Shiloh got me tie-dye?" Danny raised his hand, followed by Peter, Sam, Luke and Ava. Wow. Peter's good. "Should we go all at once?" Tony asked. "No." Pepper said. "What...?" Clint whined. "Ready...set...go!" Pepper suddenly had a video camera. "Aw, Pepper please!" I begged. Paper was already flying. "Hand me that so you can open yours," I snatched the camera out of her grasp and pointed it at Tony. Peter took it from me and webbed it to the ceiling. "Hey!" I glared at him, crossing my arms. "Smile for the camera," He tossed a present at me. I dug into my stomach and I gasped. "Peter!" I coughed.

It was a good gift exchange, but not my favorite part of the evening. I loved to watch the others open their presents, and Thor's goofy grin as he put on his Mr. Fargus hat. Loki lookd embarrassed to be a part of this, but all of his presents were good. Bruce loved his Mozart CD, and even though Sam got her two posters—one of white tigers and the other of Chris Pine—she still hugged him. I excused my self and went to the kitchen to get a smoothie, because I was beginning to cough a little bit. The smoothie only seemed to suffocate me, and I ran out to the balcony. "I see you got my little gift," A smooth, accented voice said.

I jumped and spun around. varlaam was leaning against the rail. "Afanasia, darling," He embraced me, and I could do nothing but stand there in shock. "My dear, you have done a very bad thing," he stepped back and put a hand on my cheek. "What do you want from me?" I growled, angry. "All I want...is for you to tell Peter Parker...that you don't love him." Varlaam smiled. "Why?" My question was short and cold. "Because. I have the entire building bugged. If you do not tell him within today and tomorrow, I will kill your mother and her unborn child. And if it still does not happen I'll kill your father. And then Peter. And then the rest of your team." Varlaam frowned.

"But, you don't want that to happen, do you?" "Why would I?" I demanded. "Because I love to see people's hearts break. And because you are my daughter and I forbid you to see these people." He said. I slapped him, a very mild gesture. "I am not your daughter." I snarled. "Tell him or your family dies." Varlaam threatened. "Shiloh?" I heard Peter's voice. When I looked back at Varlaam, he was gone. "You okay?" Peter came into view and joined me at the balcony. "I'm fine. Just needed fresh air," I had to work to keep my voice above a whisper.

"Okay, well, the others are heading to bed, so," Peter frowned at me. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming," I cleared my throat and walked beside him back to the kitchen. "Ahem." We stopped in the doorway and turned questioning eyes on Clint, Bruce and Natasha. "Yeeees...?" I raised my eyebrows. Clint gestured for us to look up. Dread settled coldly in my stomach. I flicked my eyes up anyway, and blushed. "Clint, I'm going to kill you." I said as I turned to face Peter. He looked afraid. Just like he did after I told him to kiss me during that test mission.

Apparently he thought about that too. "Don't shoot me," I whispered, leaned down, and gently kissed me. I made it long enough for Clint to be satisfied (5 seconds) but too short for me to be satisfied. "Ooooooh," Clint whooped quietly. I pushed Peter away and out on the balcony. Bruce was smiling. "Hey, Clint, Natasha, somebody is stealing your car," I said, looking over the rail. They rushed forward, but I stopped them in the doorway and smirked. "Oops. My mistake," Natasha glared venomously at me. Clint looked even more scared than Peter. "And Natasha, its Christmas—don't kill him tonight. Save it for your New Year's kiss."

I stepped back. I eventualy looked away—Clint had dragged it on longer than ten seconds. "Peter, I don't think we're going to be able to squeeze past them, can you drop me at my room?" I asked, blushing and trying not to look at them. He was bright red, too. He grabbed me and jumped over the railing. He landed gently on the balcony and then went up to his own level. I sighed. I could never tell Peter that I didn't love him. I saw Varlaam looking at me from street level and knew that I had to.


	16. Varlaam's Plan

_Russian shouting. Women screaming. Blurry. Everything was blurry. A flash of light. A knife. Blood. Everything came into focus. Varlaam held a knife. Jane, Natasha and Darcy screamed. Tony screamed. Varlaam thrust his knife into Pepper's heart. A crash. _

* * *

I woke up screaming and sobbing. I tossed back my covers and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Throwing my face in my hands I rocked back and forth and sobbed violently. My hair flew everywhere, and I felt broken glass beneath my feet where I had accidently knocked my lamp off my noghtstand. "Shiloh!" Peter dropped to my balcony. He slid open the glass door as I looked up, tears still coming down. "Shh, are you okay?" I stood up and flung myself at him, sobbing into his neck. I practically heard Varlaam's voice in my head.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Peter bent down and scooped his arm under my legs, picking me up, and sat on the bed. "Shiloh, shh, it was only a bad dream." He murmured, tucking strands of hair behind my ear. I felt his fingers leave trails of warmth across my face, which only made me cry harder. He used his thumb to vainly wipe away tears. I was constantly aware of the one arm around my waist. "Shiloh, do you want to talk about it?" He whispered. I hesitated, and shook my head. I couldn't make this harder for myself. I had to get it over with. I can't get my parents killed. Varlaam would do what he said. He always had.

"Shiloh, you're okay, I won't let anything happen to you," Peter's eyes searched mine. I shook my head. "No, Peter," I sucked in a deep breath and held it, feeling my heart rip in two as he frowned. "I don't..." I exhaled heavily and looked down. He tilted my chin up, making me look at him. "Shiloh, what's wrong? Tell me, I'm here to listen to you," I pleaded. "Please stop," I said. I swung my legs back under me and stood up. He caught my wrist. "Shy—," "Stop, Peter. I don't...I don't love...you." I whispered. Then I spun around and clamped my hands over my face, sobbing. "Oh." Peter's mutter hurt me more than anything.

"Really? 'Oh'? That's all you have to say to me?" My voice trembled as I pointed to the door. "Please get out. Just go." Peter stood. "I was just trying to help." He frowned. I slammed my fist into my thigh, wishing that it hurt a lot more than it did. "I don't want your help!" I lied, watching him walk away. "Shut the door on the way out!" I cried, and threw myself on the bed. After he left, my phone rang. The screen said 'Blocked Number' and I growled. I looked up at my surveilance camera, and answered the phone. "Good job, Afanasia." "My name is Shiloh," I seethed. "No, my dear, your name is Afanasia. Tomorrow you will wear the clothes that will be on your balcony. The only things you say to anyone tomorrow will be along the lines of 'Go Away'. Nothing more. And don't come in your room until bed time. Soon your very large family will hate you."

"Please don't do this to me!" I begged, clutching a strand of hair. "I told you that I love watching hearts break." _Click_. I threw my phone on my nightstand and screamed into my pillow. Why would he give me clothes?

* * *

I all but screamed when I layed them out. Seven inch heels. Thigh high cut off jeans. An extremely tight tan shirt that said 'Army' in green letters. A green military style cap. What is he getting at? This is ridiculous! I hate that man. I loathe him with every cell in my body. I put the clothes on, shoes and cap included, grabbed my laptop and went to the elevator. "Morning, Shilo—whoa." Ava stopped short at the sight of me. I closed my eyes. "Shut up."

"Um...okay..." Ava stepped in the elevator beside me and I edged farther away from her. I went into the kitchen, ignoring the stares of Steve, Clint and Luke who were all at the breakfast bar. "Morning sweetie. Intresting choice of clothes you've got there," Pepper said hesitantly. "Whatever," I grabbed an apple and spun away from them, cheeks burning. I sat down on the couch, opened my computer and began the schematics of a new project. I plugged my earbuds in so I could listen to my music as I formed the blue prints. Suddenly, a video screen popped up. Varlaam appeared. "Good morning, Afanasia. Your shirt fits like a glove, I see. A very nice glove. When you do your work out in the main gym, I want you to take your shirt off."

I noticed that he had so kindly allowed a chat box where I could type my reply instead. _No, please don't make me do this!_ I typed. Varlaam smiled. "My dear, your mother's life is at stake." Varlaam winked at me and closed the window. I looked at my watch. My daily work out started at eleven. If I waited then Varlaam would know something was wrong and he'd come after Pepper. Why is he doing this?! Tears came to my eyes but didn't fall. I continued my blueprints and tried to forget about everything. Pretty soon, Tony came to sit beside me. "Morning, Sunshine," I ignored him. "Shiloh, can you hear me?" Tony took out one of my ear buds. I snatched it from him. "Buzz off." _  
_

Tony frowned. He stood up. "Excuse me." He said shortly, and walked away. I tried not to cry as I worked on my project. Sadly, Clint, Natasha, Steve and I all do our normal training at eleven. It was five till. I stood up and walked past Thor. "Lady Shiloh, do we have any pop tarts left?" "Leave me alone, Thor," I snapped, not looking at him as I dashed past. "Hey, Shiloh, have you seen my—?" "Stuff it, Luke," I growled, clutching my computer to my chest. I left it in my office and then headed to the gym. Natasha was already weight lifting, and Clint and Steve were doing a crunch contest. I headed to the punching bag and began my routine.

I could feel three sets of eyes on me and furrowed my brow. This was going to be hard. I've got to find Varlaam and put an end to this nonsense. After a little while, I stopped, peeled my shirt off, and continued. Natasha's barbells fell to the floor. I saw Steve from the corner of my eye turn away. Clint only continued shooting arrows like nothing happened.

When my training was over, I snatched up my shirt, yanked it on, and headed to the showers. I answered my phone when it rang. "Varlaam, stop this—" "Darling, if I stop, then Pepper will die. Do you want that?" He asked. "No." "I didn't think so. You've done well. Now I want you to go to Stark's and Banner's lab and work on your own project. You will rudely refuse to help with theirs, and completely ignore them for the duration of your routine hour of lab time." He hung up and I sighed. I won't cry. I can't cry.

I went to the lab and began upgrading my gadgets. "Hey, Shiloh, can you come run up the—," "No." I turned my back on Tony. "Shy, we could really use your help," Bruce tried. "I'm busy. Shut up." I hid the tears that fell on my syringe-pen. "Shiloh, don't you ever speak to me—!" "Dad! Please just...shut up so I can work!" I pleaded, testing the spring mechanism. I ignored everything else he said.

The next day, Varlaam gave me the same shoes and hat, a thigh high skirt and a very tight shirt that stopped right at the rib cage. "Varlaam, please!" I begged. "What is the point in this?!" "You lied to me. You took all of my training, killed my people and left. I am turning you into an outcast. Today I want you to fall all over Sam. Tell him you love him. Kiss him." Varlaam's sickening smile could be heard in his words. "You'll hear from me tonight." He hung up the phone and I fell sobbing on my bed.


	17. Finishing Varlaam

That day was horrible. I completely terrified Sam. Peter even walked in and saw it. Now I'm sobbing again. In my room. Its nine PM. Loki was suddenly in my room. "Stupid teleport. Go away." I grumbled. "Shiloh, something is desperately wrong and nobody likes it," Loki rolled his eyes. "I suppose they sent you up here?" "Of course not. You really think they would?" Loki smiled. "Think about it. You are dressing like a wordly flirt, and you're acting like a brat. No one likes it." Loki was gone immediately after that.

Varlaam dropped on my balcony. I jumped. "What do you want. Varlaam came into my room and smiled. I snatched my pistol out of my drawer. "I should kill you right now," I growled. "I see the clothes I gave you fit," Varlaam smiled. "Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed, clutching my gun at my side. "Leave us alone. Leave me alone." I demanded. I heard my door open. "Shiloh, We have to—" Tony fell silent. "Varlaam, stop doing this to me!" I ignored Tony. Natasha suddenly fell out of the air vent. "Sorry. I was heading to my roo—"

Varlaam grabbed her and held her by the neck as a human body guard. "Let her go, Varlaam. I'm sick and tired of you walking all over me!" I growled. Natasha looked horrified. I saw Peter land on my balcony and knew he came to talk about my recent behavior. Varlaam whipped out a gun. "Shy," Tony muttered. Peter froze. "I'm done, Varlaam. Stop making me lie to my family. Stop making me wear these stupid clothes and—and...not wear them. Stop making me be so rude! And stop. Threatening. My. Family." I growled.

Peter looked absolutely surprised. Varlaam's finger moved to the trigger cage. "Never. But it is time someone dies. I had hoped it would be your pregnant mother. But I suppose your friend is good enough. For now." "Then you leave me no choice." I flicked the safety off and raised my gun. His finger squeezed the trigger, but before it shot, I fired my weapon and he fell to the ground, taking Natasha with him. Natasha scrambled up, kicking him off her. "What the..." She shot a confused look to me. I sighed. "Its over." My rib cage felt like it was going to fall apart. I whirled around and ran into my dad's embrace.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," I said, squeezing him tightly. "I never wanted to do that to you. I'm so sorry," Tony ran his fingers through my hair. "I knew something was wrong. You're forgiven, sweetheart," He said. I turned to Natasha, pulling on my robe. "Natasha, I'm sorry," I apologized, looking at the ground. "Fine, kiddo. You've got killer aim, though," she commented, looking down at Varlaam.

I let my gaze rest on Peter. Natasha and Tony followed my stare, got the hint and left. I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, the lights on all my surveilance cameras turn off. "Love you, Dad," I whispered, not daring to smile. "This was his fault?" Peter asked. I nodded. "Peter, I was so afraid. He told me he'd kill Pepper and Tony and then you and the others if I didn't do as he said. I wish I had had another choice. You have believe me." Peter was slowly coming closer. "You did that to save us?" He asked, glancing at Varlaam as he passed him. "I was trying," I said, staying in the same spot.

"Then thank you," Peter said. He suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and jerked my head forward, smashing his lips to mine.


	18. Varlaam's Army

The next morning, I put on my regular bootcut jeans, black heeled boots, a white blouse and a knee length gray hooded cardigan. I smiled as I drew a brush through my hair. I grabbed a few things and then headed to the elevator. Ava hesitantly stood next to me. I turned to her. "Ava, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for my recent behavior. I swear it wasn't intentional," I apologized. She smiled. "Good to have you back Shiloh." She got off at Peter's floor and I kept going to the main floor.

Clint passed me in the hall as I was walking to the kitchen. He stopped short, probably at seeing me in all my clothes. "Um...Shiloh?" "Yes Clint?" I asked sweetly. He smiled, spun me around and kissed me full on the mouth. When he put me down, everyone including Loki (and me) were staring open mouthed at him. Natasha, for some reason, looked angry. "Good morning, Barton," I smiled, trying to ease on all the shock. Tony coughed and announced, "Um...breakfast is getting cold."

Clint walked on, ignoring all the stares. I continued to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. "Um...I want to say I'm sorry, and that it was not my idea to do be as I was these past few days. I was trying to..." "Save the lives of all of us." Tony inturrupted, setting an sPad on the counter. "See all of these?" He pointed to the windows of video feed. "Shiloh's Russian 'father' Varlaam hacked into my system and gained access to my cameras. But I am creating a new system that gives JARVIS higher security."

"Varlaam threatened to kill Pepper, me, Peter, and then the rest of you. She only tried to do as he said." "UNTIL I could find him and finish it." I frowned. Nobody said anything. "So...I'm sorry." I concluded, picking up a glass of water and leaving. "Shiloh!" Sam ran and caught up with me and I winced. "What was his ulterior motive?" "I pretended I was his daughter when I was in Russia. I took advantage of his training and started destroying his compound. Then I killed his team and came home. He decided to make me an outcast in my own family. Sam, I'm so sorry." I said, frowning.

"No, no, S'fine. Fine." He walked away, frowning. I continued on to the living room and curled up on the couch. Loki approached. "Shiloh, it has ocurred to me that you have killed the leader. Don't you think his little army will come after you?" Loki asked. I set my feet on the floor. "Yes I do, Loki. But I don't think his army will be little." I pulled my hair over my shoulder and began braiding. "Good luck," Loki smirked and turned to leave. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the floor fell from beneath my feet. In the moment of surprise I screamed.

I began sliding towards the balcony, which was angled toward the ground twenty storiws below. Someone grabbed my hand and I looked up. Loki hoisted me up and leaned me against the wall. "Why?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. He was about to answer when there was another explosion and a scream. "Oh, God, if anything happens to Pepper..." I swore, grabbing the door frame and pulling myself into the ruined hallway. I heard more explosions and shouts. "Dad!" I shouted. "Shiloh, where's Pepper?" Tony asked frantically, leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. There was a cut above his eyebrow.


	19. Nightcrawler

I took one look at my dad and took off running down the hall. It was the first doorway I came to that stopped my heart. "I see a hand," I announced. Someone's hand was protruding from a pile of fallen ceiling. I ran forward, tossing off chunks of ceiling that were the length of my body. "Its Natasha!" I shoved the last piece out of the way and checked her pulse. "She's unconscious," I said. I bent down and scooped her up.

"Varlaam, you've sure helped me with the enhancers, I'll give you that." I muttered, throwing her over my shoulder. Tony was already gone to continue looking for Pepper, but Loki had stayed to help me. He took Natasha from me and I ran ahead. Checking each doorway, I helped Steve and Bruce out of the rubble, but no Pepper. "Where's Thor and Clint?" I asked, hearing another explosion. I began to slip on the uneven ground and Steve caught my shoulders.

"I don't know. I thought Clint was in the gym!" Steve replied, looking around. I ran to the gym, where I found Dad looking frantically everywhere. I looked at the debris filled pool and groaned. "I hope he's not in the pool," I prayed, running toward the elevator. "I don't think its going to work," Loki said thoughtfully. I was already trying to pry the doors apart. Steve got in there with me and then we had the doors open.

"The elevator's in the lobby—Oh, God. The receptionists..." I felt my bottom lip shake. "I hate to break in on your depression, Shiloh, but I fear the floors below have taken the worst hit." Loki inturrupted. "Peter..." I ripped off my cardigan and wrapped it around my hands. "Shiloh, Wait!" Bruce grabbed my arm. "Bruce, please. No one's going to die today." I growled, grabbing the elevator cables. I slid down faster than safely possible, and shredded my cardigan.

I stopped at the next doorway and stood against the frame. Screaming in effort, I pulled the doors apart and fell through. Almost the entire hallway was barricaded by debris. "Peter! Luke! Danny?" I began frantically searching the rooms. "Ava!" I rushed toward Danny's room, where Ava was collapsed under the door. I threw the door away and hoisted her over my shoulder. "Shiloh!" It was Luke. I ran to his room and stopped short. Setting Ava down, I ran to help. Luke was holding up a huge block of concrete, where it came from, I'm not sure. He was the only thing preventing it from falling onDanny and Sam.

I got both boys and dragged them away. Luke turned and the concrete slid off his back. "Come on, Luke, I don't know if I can carry you. Where's Peter?" I asked, picking up Ava again. "I don't know. I thought he was with you," Luke said. I ran to Peter's room. I ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by a door. Peter came out of his bedroom, unscathed. "Peter, come on!" I waved toward him, feeling the building creek and moan. Peter ran towards me. "Who else?" He shouted over the sound of destruction.

"Dad, Steve, Bruce and Loki are looking for Pepper. To my knowledge, they haven't found her yet. But Peter if she's hurt..." My voice drifted off as I tried to hide the tears of fear. Peter put a hand on my cheek. "No, Shiloh. We'll find her. And the baby will be alright, okay? Do you hear me?" I nodded. Ava began to stir and Peter helped me stand her up right. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. A little weak, but fine. What happened?" I got under her arm. "I'll tell you later. Peter, Jane, Darcy, Thor, Clint, Pepper and all the lobby employees are still unaccounted for," I said.

"Okay, I'm going to get them to the street," Peter pointed to his team. He grabbed Ava and jumped out the window. "Guys!" I shouted to Danny, Luke and Sam. "While he's down there, I need you to help me clear the path to the emergency stairs!" Danny's fist glowed yellow and he punched a chunk of concrete, sending the pieces flying. Luke began hauling them to the side and I did too.

Peter came back and took Sam and Danny down. Luke and I got to the door and I typed in the password. I threw the door open just as Peter and Luke jumped out the window. I headed down the stairs to the next level. Peter opened the door for me ans I pushed past rubble and debris to check all the rooms. It was Clint's floor. "Clint! Clint where are you?" I screamed, dodging a bit of the ceiling as it fell. I heard cracking and looked up. A long jagged crack was growing in the ceiling and started coming down on top of me. A hand grabbed my waist and jerked me back. "Thanks, P—Clint!" I looked up into the face of my savior.

"You almost got yourself killed," He chided, smiling. He helped me up and we searched the rest of the floor. I noticed a long gash in his arm and bloody bits of glass by a shattered window. On the next floor down, we found Steve, Bruce, Loki and Tony. Tony was bent over an unconscious Pepper. "Dad! Is she okay?" I fell to my knees beside him and checked her pulse. "Its healthy," I said. Tony picked her up and we turned. Clint had just noticed Natasha's still limp form over Loki's shoulder.

He demanded that Loki give her to him. Loki complied and Clint took Natasha carefully. "This is Pepper's old floor. She sleeps on my level now, But Jane and Darcy are guests on her level," Tony explained. I ran to the guest rooms. The first one was blocked behind piles of building material and trashed furniture. Peter, Steve, Bruce and I got past it just as the floor fell through ahead of us. Thor flew through the opening and punched the door down. Jane ran into his arms, crying hysterically. We ran to Darcy's room.

"Darcy!" I shoved the cleaning cart out of the way and climbed up the hallway (yes, the building was now sloped so I had to climb) and threw open the door. Darcy was unconscious against the wall where the nightstand had slid down and crushed her. I scrambled down to her, shouldered the nightstand away and checked her pulse. I grabbed her and Peter brought us up. "That's everybody but the lobby employess." I reported, shifting Darcy in my arms.

(They are safe. We got them out.) The voice was calm and clear in my head. I looked around, confused. Peter and the others looked at each other. Natasha was coming to and Clint looked down, relieved. (I believe you should get out now nthe building is about to collapse on itself) The voice advised. I handed Darcy to Peter. "Take her first. Thor, you can fly, take Jane and Natasha down." I instructed. "I can get her, Shiloh." "She'll be safer with Thor," I objected. Clint grudgingly handed Natasha over.

"Loki, you're a teleport. You can take Pepper and Tony." I said. They hurried to do as they were told. Now only Bruce, Steve, Clint and I stood on the floor. "Clint, use your grappeling arrows and get out of here!" I shouted. "Bruce, if you Hulk Out, you can jump to street level unharmed with Steve," I turned to Bruce pleadingly. Bruce nodded and closed his eyes. I stepped back as he went huge and green. He grabbed Steve and reached for me when he slipped and fell, roaring, out the window and to the street below. I heard Steve shouting for me as they fell.

The floor starting caving in on itself, and I started to fall. Suddenly, there were arms around me and then I was safe on the street. I looked at the person, thinking it was Loki. Instead, a strange blue man with markings all over his face smiled down at me. He had a tail, too, which was strange. "Thank you..." "Nightcrawler." I saw plaster covered employees running around in a frenzied panic. I ran towards my group, forgetting about Nightcrawler and the strange voice in my head when I saw Pepper.


	20. Xavier

"Oh, God, Pepper, this is all my fault!" I exclaimed, bending over her still unconscious form. "Shiloh, come on," I heard Peter's voice and he grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up. "Hey, this wasn't you're fault," He said as I looked desperately around us. I completely ignored the people in weird suits to gaze at the exploded building behind us.

"Peter, I can't believe I did..." I pressed my hand to my chest and began breathing deeply, hating myself. "Excuse me, Miss Stark, may I speak to you?" I turned and saw a bald man in a wheelchair. "Yes?" I asked weakly. The bald man glanced at a girl in a black suit. She had a belt with an X in the middle, padded shoulders, dark brown hair with white strands in the front and kind eyes. She was about my height.

"My name is Rogue, or Anna Marie." she said. I detected a bit of an accent, and I looked at her expectantly. "I am Charles Xavier, and I want you to breathe," the bald man said. "Who are you?" I demanded, my gaze resting on Pepper. "I just told you. My name is—," "I heard you," I snapped, but saw that Xavier was only trying to get me to calm down. "We are the X-Men, and we are here to help you. You will be safe with us."

"Excuse me, but I have a family of people who are just fine to take care of me," I spat. Tears fell down my cheeks. "Miss Stark, we need to talk when everything here is taken care of. Please remain calm and I will go talk to your friends," Xavier moved away on his electric wheel chair. Another girl, a bit younger, approached. "Hi," she greeted gently. "I'm Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat. Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked.

Suddenly I was explainging everything. "If I hadn't killed him—if I had gone on doing what he said until I could have foiled his plans completely," I began sobbing, the prospect of Pepper or the baby injured haunting my thoughts. "Its okay, it wasn't your fault. You did the right thing." Shadowcat was wrapping her arms around me. I just stood there, crying my guilt.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to snap at Mr. Xavier. It just came out." I looked over at the man as he talked to my family. "That's alright. It hasn't been the best day for most of us." Shadowcat said understandingly. I could tell she wasn't used to pep talking. "Thank you." I wiped my eyes, trying to rid the air of uncomfort.

I looked down at the concrete, my hair falling down around my in red waves. "I want you to meet my own team," Shadowcat said brightly. I looked up as her similarly-garbed team mates approached. Peter was suddenly beside me, taking my hand. "This is Bobby, or Iceman. This is Kurt, or Nightcrawler. This is Ororo, or Storm, that over there is Logan, or Wolverine, and this is Scott, or Cyclops. And you already know Rogue." Shadowcat introduced.

I looked at each X-Member in turn, nodding. Peter turned to me. "You can go back. Pepper's awake. Kind of." he said. I spun around and ran back to my group. Tony was as close to crying as I had ever seem him, and Bruce was trying to keep him out of the way as he gave Pepper a check up, right there in the streets. I turned to the closest Avenger. "What's going on?" I demanded. "Shiloh, Pepper just woke up but she needs to go to the hospital, to see if she's alright." Steve explained.

I looked up at him, completely distraught. He pulled me in a tight embrace, assuring me that it wasn't my fault. When he set me down again, I got a good look at the Avengers. Ava had her shirt torn and a bruise on her head, but she was standing now. Sam and Danny were fine, as was Luke. Peter had burns all over him, and Natasha was bruised and cut everywhere. Thor looked fine, as did Bruce and Tony. Clint, however, I was concerned about.

"Clint," Natasha strode up to him, ignoring the fact that blood was streaming down her forehead. I watched her grab his wrist and inspect his arm. "You've still got glass in there," she announced, looking up at him. I stared at his arm, which had lost enough blood to flow down his wrist and crimson-ize his hand. "Um...Shiloh," Peter glanced hesitantly at my shirt. I looked down. It was torn and burned, leaving good-sized holes.

I turned to my dad, knowing I couldn't do anything about my shirt at the moment. Ambulences were arriving and Pepper was already on a stretcher. "Sweetheart, I'm proud of you. You took charge like it was nobody's business and got all of us out of there alive." Tony said, embracing me warmly. "Seems you people have been busy," A voice noted. I turned, and squared up to meet my boss. I had noticed that Clint and Natasha also straightened and backed off as Fury came through.

"Is everyone alright?" "Yes sir. The only hesitation is the current status of Pepper," I reported. I heard Shadowcat make a little noise of surprise. "Well, there goes your house," Fury commented at the burning building. "Excuse me, Director, but I believe I have a solution to that." Xavier spoke up. Fury turned. "Xavier. Isn't this a special surprise," He shook the man's hand and nodded. "I'll leave you in their care, then," He said, nodding and walking away.

"You've got to let me in there! We're friends! We know them!" Shouts were coming from outside the police perimitter around us. Wait...police? Where'd they come from? I looked up. Gwen and Mary Jane were trying to push past. I gestured at Danny and Sam to get them. "Are you alright, Lady Stark?" Thor asked, leaving Jane to check on me. "I'm fine, Thor. Thanks. Loki got everyone here alright?" I looked over his shoulder at the other Asgaurdian.

"Yes. There may be hope for him yet," Thor commented. "Don't hold your breath," I advised sourly. "I believe that bird is waiting for us," Thor pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the X-Men walking toward a giant aircraft. Xavier was already herding the Avengers aboard, and Thor took my hand comfortingly. We got on, and sat down. I somehow got between Rogue and Ava, which is just as weird as the fact that Gwen and Mary Jane got aboard as well.

"What's this about, Xavier?" Tony demanded. He wasn't taking too well that he wasn't allowed to go with Pepper. "Since your home was destroyed, I am letting you stay at the mansion. You should know about us now. we are the X-Men, mutants born with non-human powers. As a warning, I am a telepath, so if you ever hear anything in your heads, its either Jean or Myself." Xavier said.

"If you don't mind," Shadowcat said, facing us. "I'd love to talk to you and get to know you," She said. "That'd be fine. And guys, I'm sorry about my breakdown." I apologized. "No problem, Shiloh." Kitty smiled.


	21. First Day at X's

Surprise made me stop short when we exited the aircraft. The mansion was...well, a mansion. Xavier calmly led us to our individual rooms, where I shared a room with Rogue and Shadowcat. I sat down on the bed, staring down at my phone. I was desperately waiting for a call about Pepper and didn't even notice that Anna Marie and Kitty had changed into casual clothes.

I lounged back against the pillows. The phone rang and I shot up, slamming the phone to my ear. "Hey, Sunshine. Pepper and the baby are both fine." Tony said, relief evident in his voice. I covered the phone and turned to the girls. "I'll be right back," I explained, bolting out of the room and across the hall. I pocketed my phone and knocked on Peter's door, where he bunked with Bobby and Sam.

"She's okay," I said, kind of uncomfortable after my intrusion. Bobby and Sam stared at me. I had still forgotten to find more suitable clothes. Peter steered me out in the hall. "And the baby?" He asked, shutting the door behind me. "Perfect. Their both perfect," I explained, going weak with relief. "Okay, good. You need to go settle in." Peter said, turning me. "But, Peter, there are so many girls here!" I complained.

"Shiloh, just because you've never had girlfriends, doesn't mean you never will. I want you to stay with them and hang out. Chill. Relax," Peter smiled and gave me a small shove. "You're killing me, man," I groaned, dutifully trooping down the hall and into my room. I collapsed on the bed again. "Hey, Anna Marie—" "Rogue, if ya don't mind." She requested.

"Okay, Rogue, do you have any clothes I could borrow? All of mine were burned, including the ones I'm wearing." I pinched my shirt and winced. "I also smell like smoke." I said. "Yeah, shower's in there, and ah'll get you some clothes." Rogue said, pointing. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water.

When I came out, dressed in Rogue's clothes, I began to relax. "So," Kitty sat down on her bed and looked at me. "Can we go shopping tomorrow?" She asked. "Oh, Kitty, I don't know..." "Come on, you don't have any clothes!" Kitty pleaded. "Okay. But we're kind of on an island." "Oh, please, we get where we need to go." Kitty rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Kitty called.

"Why is _Loki_ here?" A big guy asked. He was tall and muscular, and had light brown hair. "Oh, Piotr, this is Shiloh. Loki is under their guard. The Avengers, I mean." Kitty explained. "The Avengers are _here_?" Piotr demanded. "Yeah," Rogue nodded. "Go downstairs and meet your idol, _Captain America_," Rogue rolled her eyes.

Piotr scowled and left. "His idol is Captain America?" I raised my eyebrows. the last person I met that was a Cap America fan was Coulson. "Yeah. he's a real fan." Rogue nodded. "Why do you always wear gloves?" I asked, then realized that it wasn't 'always' seeing as I only met her today. "If my skin touches yours, your memories, powers and skills are transfered into my body, and it can be extremely painful for ya."

Rogue tightened her gloves around her elbows. "Hmm...that is an interesting power." I said thoughtfully. "What do you do?" I turned to Kitty. "I phase through things." Kitty explained. "Phase...?" Kitty suddenly slipped through the floor and disappeared. "Oh, that kind of phasing." I nodded, finally settling in.

That night, I lay on my bed, silent, in the pretense of being asleep. Rogue and Kitty, however, were whispering to each other. "Can you believe it?" Kitty whispered. "Spider-Man is in the mansion! And Iron Man's daughter is in this very room!" "It _was_ nice to finally meet them," Rogue agreed quietly. "I say we set that big guy—Luke?—up against Piotr. Or the Blob. And see who wins an arm-wrestle." Kitty suggested.

"Ah don't know, Kitty. They only just got here." Rogue reasoned. "Maybe they'll do the Danger Room Session tomorrow morning?" Kitty wondered. "Probably not. Ah mean, they're probably still recovering from the explosion and other missions." Rogue whispered back. I sighed and rolled over, deepening my act. "Rogue, can you believe it?! Spiderman is in this mansion! Peter is totally ripped." I struggled to keep my breathing normal as Kitty went on about Peter.

"Back off, Kitty. Peter's taken." Rogue warned. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Kitty asked. "You're mind disappears a lot, doesn't it?" Rogue wondered, sighing loudly. "Shiloh is totally in to him. And ah think he likes her back." I pondered how her voice went quieter as she added the last sentence. "You're jealous, aren't you?" "Me? Of what?" Rogue demanded. "That their romantic life is working out." Kitty stated. I almost snorted. What romantic life?

"Kitty, ah've told ya a million and one times, there is nothing between Bobby and me." Rogue whispered fiercly. "Whatever you say, Anna Marie." Kitty giggled softly. "You get to sleep, Katherine. Laurie is coming back from North Brother Island tomorrow." Rogue said. I wondered briefly who Laurie was before the day caught up with me and I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kitty was shaking me awake. "Get up, sleepy head!" She smiled. "Oh, come on, Kitty! It's only seven AM!" I protested, tossing back the blankets and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "You're about to miss breakfast." Kitty said. "Well, we can't have that, now, can we?" I changed back into the clothes that Rogue had lent me yesterday evening.

"Good news, girls. Ororo said she'd take us to the mall after breakfast." Rogue reported, entering. "By the way, your friends, Mary Jane and Gwen, are still here."

I frowned. "They didn't go home last night?" I asked. "Nah. Ah guess Xavier gave them a spare room ta sleep in." Rogue shrugged and followed us out.


	22. Lounging at Xavier's

As we walked downstairs, I glanced curiously at the girls. Rogue had her brown hair in a pony tail, with her long white bangs streaming out beside her face. She wore a black scarf, a black t-shirt, brown elbow length gloves and jeans. Kitty, with her framed haircut, also wore hers in a pony tail, had a blue t-shirt with a denim jaket that came just to her ribcage and jeans.

"Good morning, Shiloh," Clint said, running his hand through his hair as I sat down beside him. I gave him an amused look. "How was your sleep?" I asked cheerfully. Clint looked around the table at the rows of kids. "I don't know. Maybe it's just me, but I get a weird feeling everytime I sleep in a school," He grimaced. "How many times have you slept in a school?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Once. And it was enough." Clint remarked. I patted his hand. "Be grateful, bird boy. Thanks to me, our home was blown up and Mr. Xavier was kind enough to give us a place to sleep. No complaining allowed." I said, looking down as my plate was set before me. "Oh, come on, it wasn't your fault." Clint said, picking up his fork. "At least if I blame myself, I know who's fault it was," I stated grimly. "You know who's fault it was," Steve said from his place on the other side of me. "Varlaam's men."

"That's like a name. It tells me nothing about who I'm dealing with. I don't know where they are, I don't know what resources they have and I have no idea how heavy their firepower is." I sighed and cut my pancakes with my fork. "Oh, come on. Who can get past us?" Luke teased, flexing his biceps. I allowed myself a small smile. "We were all almost killed, yesterday, though," I whispered. Steve lay a hand on my shoulder. "But nobody was killed. Thanks to you."

I shook my head and focused on my breakfast. "No, remember, I was almost killed, and if it wasn't for him," I gave Kurt a grateful look. "I'd be under twenty stories of metal, concrete, glass and sheetrock." Kurt shrugged. "It wasn't me. It vas him. I wouldn't even have known you vere up zere." He said, tilting his jaw towards Xavier.

"But thank you anyway," I said. He shrugged and smiled. "What's up with the shades?" Tony piped up, directing his question at Scott. He glanced up sharply. "They're crucial to everyone." He explained shortly. Xavier shook his head. "Mr. Summers has the unique ability to shoot powerful rays from his eyes. This power, however, has a dangerous set back. When he opens his eyes, they automatically shoot." He explained. "What are they made of?" Tony asked. "A ruby-quartz compound." "I heard about your metal injection. What are your bones made out of, again?" Tony looked at Logan.

"Adamantium." "Just think: how strong a metal that would be. Ruby-quartz-vibranium-adamantium. Maybe even throw in some of my titanium-iron alloy that the suit is made out of." Tony smiled at his pancakes and I rolled my eyes.

After breakfast, I sat in one of the sitting rooms with Peter, Luke, Sam, Danny and Ava. I was waiting for Kitty, Rogue and Ororo to get ready so we could leave. I was inspecting Luke. "Have you ever considered wearing a muscle shirt?" I asked suddenly. Peter spewed his Dr. Pepper all over Ava. "Ugh, gross!" She shouted, jumping away from him. Sam was rolling on the floor, laughing. Danny chuckled quietly.

"There was no point to that question, I was only kidding." I said, when I had finally regained my breath. "Okay, we're gonna head home," Mary Jane and Gwen came into the room and said goodbye. Sam and Luke walked them out. "How do you like it here?" I asked Ava. "So far, it's okay. I'm bunking with Danielle and Amara. They're both real nice." Ava replied, flipping through her magazine and trying to ignore Peter.

"Sorry," He winced. "Okay, Shiloh. We're ready." Kitty poked her head in and smiled at us. I hoisted myself out of my chair. "Where are you going?" Peter asked. "Shopping. Lost all my clothes, remember? Wanna come?" I asked. Peter shook his head. "I'll wait for the guy trip." He said. Ava stood. "I'm not going with a car full of smelly boys, so I'll go now," She said, following me out the door. "Hi. I'm Kitty, and this is Rogue," Kitty said, shaking Ava's hand. After they were introduced, Ava fell silent.

Ororo got us into Bayville and to the closest mall. She wandered along behind us as we shopped (mostly Kitty and Rogue doing the shopping, actually. I was kind of uncomfortable and embarrassed) "So what is your power?" I asked, browzing through a selection of leather jakets. "I manipulate the weather, mostly." Ororo explained, picking up a scarf. "Now that would be handy," I commented. "But then again, if used correctly, powers aren't used for personal gain." I added.

"You are a smart girl. And very kind, too," Ororo smiled and gazed around. I chose a brown and black jacket and added it to Kitty's pile. Luckily I was here, or Kitty would have bought me skinny jeans and faded shirts, because she thought they would look good on me. "Looking good or not, I'm going to wear clothes, not rags," I had told her, selecting instead a blue blouse.

"You're no fun. You get to start over! I mean, come on!" Kitty pouted. "Having ta redo your wardrobe isn't exactly starting over. It's just...redoing your wardrobe," Rogue reasoned, holding up a t-shirt for me to look at. "Your style is a bit more refreshing than Kitty's," I commented teasingly, chosing a gray, hooded, knee length cardigan much like the one I had friction-burned protecting my hands as I had slid down the elevator cables.

"So, are you going to participate in Professor Xavier's schooling?" Kitty asked. "Probably not. I've already finished school and college," I said, shaking my head. "College?" Ororo repeated. "Yeah. Director Fury sent Peter and I to a...special school that finished off our highschool and college years all at once." "That must have been a challenge," Rogue remarked. "You have no idea," I laughed.

"Do you know how long you're staying?" Kitty asked. "Not long, I'd think. I mean, Dad has more than one mansion of his own. I mean, I've been to Malibu, Hawaii, Florida and Vegas where he owns good sized houses. We'll probably just go to one of them until the Tower is rebuilt." I said, picking up an army-green military cap. "Well then." Kitty bent down and picked up a pair of boots. "I guess we'll have to make the most of your stay here," She said.

"I don't know what you mean, but I'm not wearing Converse. Sorry, Kitty. I'm more of a combat boot and knee high heels kinda girl," I said sheepishly. "Well, that's better than knee high converse. Kitty has some'a those, and they are ugly." Rogue shivered. "Hey!" Kitty jumped to her own defense. "Hey, look, a scarf!" Ava said suddenly, distracting Rogue and Kitty from their arguement.

Shopping was soon over, and Kitty complained that I bought way too little stuff. If we do move, which I highly expect, to Malibu or one of the other mansions, I will have my own things there. Plus, I have to contact SHIELD to get a replacement uniform. During school hours, the mansion was extremely quiet, so the Avengers and I used that time to hang out. "Are we staying here for long?" Ava asked. "Pepper got out ofthe hospital this morning, so we'll probably pack up sometime this week and head to either Malibu or Hawaii." Tony replied, slouching in her chair.

"Darcy and Jane checked out okay as well?" Steve wondered. Tony nodded. "Pepper said they only stayed in the hospital for about an hour before they were sent home for rest." "I might have to go upstairs and get some rest, too." Natasha commented, rubbing her side where I knew a bruise must be. In fact, I'm pretty sure she was almost completely a bruise. "Who are your roommates?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Jean and Ororo." Natasha grimaced as she shifted. I was almost certain she had one or two broken ribs, but she kept insisting that she didn't. "I have to sleep in the same room as Captain America and Thor. Thor snores as loud as Bilgestime." Loki complained. "Oh, you will get used to it, brother. At least on Midgard we can keep a good eye on you." Thor stated. Loki rolled his eyes. "Hey, I have to bunk with Piotr and Kurt. Kurt talks. And talks. And talks." Luke said good naturedly.

"I'm glad for the noise," he added. "It's so much better than what comes out of Sam's mouth." Sam glared. "I'm just afraid Bobby's gonna ice me." He defended himself. "If I were Iceman, I'd ice you." Ava shrugged. "Who does Logan bunk with?" Clint asked. "Kurt says he has his own room." Luke said. "That's probably a good thing." Tony said. "Dad!" I scolded. "Scott is quiet company. Very refreshing." Danny said.

"Bucket Head keeps threatening to blow Bobby's head off," Peter rolled his eyes. "Why?" I demanded. "Because he's threatening to ice me!" Sam exclaimed. "Well, I have nice company, so ya'll can go and cry." I smirked and stood. "I've got to get out of Rogue's clothes." "Oh, yay-es. Pluh-lease dee-oo. Oh, Gawd, ah broke mah nay-el." Sam mocked. I spun around and punched him in the jaw. "You mock her one more time and I'll sic the entire school on you," I growled.

As I walked up to my room, I reflected on my actions. _Wow_. I thought. _I've known her for less than two days and I've already knocked my own team member on his back for dissing her._ I sighed. "Thanks, but you didn't have ta do that." I looked up. Rogue stood in front of me, clutching her books to her chest. I glanced down at my watch. It was four. "Sam needs to take it down a few notches. He crossed the line when he teased you behind your back," I responded. _  
_

Rogue fell into step beside me. "Why, though? You've known me for only two days." She insisted, looking down at the ground. "I don't know, Rogue. You girls helped me out a lot, and you feel like old friends. I hope that doesn't sound corny, Anna Marie. Oops, I'm sorry!" I winced. Rogue hesitated. "It's alright. It doesn't sound half so bad coming from you," She said.

"Well, I didn't mean to say it. I'll try to remember _Rogue_ from now on." "Shiloh," Her voice made me pause. She looked at me. "You feel like an old friend, too." She said quietly. "Hey, Rogue, you forgot this one," Bobby ran up behind us, holding out a book. Rogue smiled. "Thanks. I didn't mean to leave it." She apologized, looking up at him. Bobby smiled and walked on toward his own room. I grinned, walking into my room.

"Oh, come on, what?" Rogue demanded, following me. "You two are so cute," I said, plopping down on my bed. Rogue threw the book at me and I caught it, laughing. "Ah do not like him, he does not like me, there is nothing between us!" Rogue insisted. "Even if we did, it couldn't work." She said, a bit glumly. "Why, because you couldn't touch him?" I asked. She shrugged. "Hmm..."


	23. The Plan

The next day, I was sitting by the window of our room, reading quietly when Rogue and Kitty burst in. "Rogue, I told you to give it back! Come on!" Kitty exclaimed, grabbing towards Rogue. Rogue held her closed fist away from Kitty and backed toward the window, not even knowing I was there. "Ya just want it so Piotr wil think you're pretty," Rogue teased, coming closer.

I was about to speak up when Kitty lunged. "Give it _back_!" She exclaimed. Rogue backed right into me, knocking us both to the floor. "Rogue, I want my earring!" Kitty cried. Rogue's shirtsleeve came up, and Kitty jumped on her. Rogue's skin touched mine and I gasped. I froze in shock and pain, unable to say anything. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, the smell of nail polish was strong. I looked blearily around. On the nightstand, there was a makeup bag and the bottle of nail polish. It said 'Sinful Colors: Dancing Nails' (look up the name and you'll see the color). My lips felt weird, and I heard Kitty hiss "She's awake!" I leaned up, realising that I was in my bed. I looked down at my nails. "Hey—which one of you painted my nails?!" I demanded.

Kitty came towards me and sat down. "While you were unconscious, I wanted to test my new stuff on you. Sorry, but I couldn't ask you first." Rogue came in. "Oh, Shiloh! You're awake! Ah'm sorry about that. I really am:" she apologized. I went to the mirror. I was fully decked out in lipstick, eyeshadow, Mascara and blush. "Wow. Ya look...beautiful." Rogue said. "Shut up. I'm taking this off," I said.

"Wait! No, let's go out for lunch. Please? You guys are leaving soon, and I want to spend a little longer with you." Kitty pleaded. "Fine." "Can I choose what you get to wear?" Kitty asked. "Fine." I said again, folding my arms and sitting on the bed. Kitty came out with a denim skirt that came just above my kneecaps, black tights and a blue Blouse.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned, stepping in the bathroom to put them on. Next thing I knew, Rogue and Kitty were dragging me in a local Bayville Café. We had ordered our lunch when Bobby, Sam and Peter walked in. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Kitty asked, reaching into her pocket. Suddenly, Sam, Bobby's, Rogue's and Kitty's phones beeped.

"Mary Jane wants to meet for lunch, sorry, guys." Sam said, leaving. "Xavier wants us. X-Men work. Sorry, but since you're not X-Men, we have to go back alone. We'll leave one of the cars," Bobby said, Rogue, Kitty and him bolting out of the café. I, standing, looked at Peter. "Do you get the same feeling that they're setting us up?" I asked. Peter sat down. "Yup." He agreed.

"So, did they dress you up while you were sleeping, too?" I asked. "What?" Peter looked at me funny. I explained what happened. Peter laughed. "How can they do this to people they hardly know?" I demanded. "I don't know. I wish there was some way we could get back at them." He said thoughtfully. "There is—kinda." I smirked. "Rogue likes Bobby." I waited for Peter's reaction. "Yeeees..." He said, my plan dawning on him.

"So, even though it would make them win, and we're probably being watched, you wanna get lunch?" I asked. "I've actually already ordered," I said. Peter shrugged. "Okay." "So, tonight, around midnight, you wanna sneak out and come up with a plan to get back at Rogue, Bobby, Sam and Kitty?" I smirked. "Sure. Make sure no one follows you." Peter said.

* * *

That evening,

Xavier had a dinner guest over. He was tall, brown haired, and dark skinned. Immediately, Kitty began talking to him. I felt Bobby come through and sit beside me. "What makes you get mad?" He asked suddenly, surprising all of us. Clay, the guest, looked at him curiously.

"That's a...an interesting question...how's this for an answer: never get between a marine and his gun." Clay said. Bobby whispered, "Just what every girl wants: tall, handsom, buff, and a marine." "Yeah," I whispered back, agreeing. "Too bad I don't find him handsom or buff." I smirked and walked away. "Hey," Tony caught up to me as I headed to my room. "What's up, Dad?" I asked. "We're leaving day after tomorrow for Malibu. Just a warning," He said. "Got it. Thanks, Dad," I said, checking my watch.

"Nice nail polish, by the way," He commented as he spun around and headed back to his level. I scowled and entered our room, where Rogue and Kitty sat on the bed, flipping through magazines. "Hey, girls." I greeted tiredly. "I just want you to know that we're leaving day after tomorrow. Dad just now told me." I rubbed the back of my head, sighing. "Well, we're gonna miss ya, Shiloh," Rogue frowned. I tried not to be too nice to her tonight. It'd make me feel guilty about our payback.

"You know what? I think I'll pack up tomorrow," I said. I picked up one of Kitty's magazines. "So...one of you girls want to tell me exactly what happened between my black-out and the café?" I asked nonchalantly. Kitty sighed. "It was completely my fault." She said. "No, nah, it was mine." Rogue shook her head. "Ah took Kitty's earring during the Danger Room session, because ah thought for sure she was dressing up for Piotr. Then we brought the chase in here and my skin came in contact with yours. You blacked out almost immediately."

Rogue flipped a page, but didn't look down at it. "While ya were out, Kitty suggested that, as a joke, we would give ya a make over—makeup, do your hair, nails, ya know? But then ah decided to go talk to Bobby and Sam, and they talked Peter into going to lunch with them. So we dressed you up and waited for you to wake up. It was just a joke; we only wanted to pretend we were putting you two together, even though we knew—" "Knew what, exactly?" I demanded, an eyebrow raised.

"That you and Peter were already going out." Kitty explained. "We...him and...me?" I laughed. "No, no, no. You see, Peter used to be a solo superhero until he joined the Avengers. I believe that he still has that I-work-alone feeling inside him, and I'm not going to get in the way of that. Peter and I have nothing but a partnership, a team and a friendship between us." I explained airily, hiding my real feelings behind a tired face. "Oh. Okay." Kitty sounded at a loss for words. "So what's between you and Piotr?" I asked teasingly.

"Nothing. He's like three feet taller than me." Kitty said lamely. "Height? That's your arguement? You are totally into him." I scoffed. "Okay, if you want 'into', then you're talking about Hunter Hayes. That guy is cute." Kitty said. "Kitty, you are so obviously lying. Ya don't even like country music." Rogue rolled her eyes. "I don't like his music, but he's cute." Kitty insisted stubbornly. Rogue and I looked at each other. "She likes Piotr." We decided at the same time.

When I was sure the girls were asleep that night, I snuck out the window and headed to the garden. I found the bench where we had planned to scheme at and settled my notebook in my lap. I looked over at the basketball court, and when I looked back, Peter was there. I jumped. "Jeeze, Peter! You scared me!" I hissed. "Fell out of the tree." Peter shrugged, laying his arm across the back of the bench. "Okay, first things first: You have to deal with Bobby and I have to deal with Rogue." I said, clicking my pen.

"Yeah. Where are we gonna do this?" Peter asked. I began scribbling a few things down. "How about a movie theater? It's dark." I suggested. "Good, good." Peter leaned in close to read what I was writing. My hand stopped for half a second—his closeness was really distracting—before I commanded it to write on. "I'll get Rogue dressed up, because I saw this dress in her closet that looks really, really good." "Shiloh, there might be a problem." Peter said awkwardly. "What's that?" I asked. "Rogue's power. Her skin...what if they...you know...?" "...Kiss...?" I asked, just as uncomfortable.

He reddened and nodded. I shrugged. "Leave that to me. I have a plan." I said. Peter came closer to read what I wrote. "You're going to make her a mask?" He asked, surprised. "Yeah, you saw Mission Impossible, didn't you?" I smirked. "How do we persuade Rogue and Bobby to even come?" Peter asked. "It's easy for me. We're leaving day after tomorrow, so I'll just call it last-minute-quality-girl-time." I shrugged. "Man, you're good." Peter sighed. "Hey, I play chess, too, I know how to scheme," I said teasingly, thinking. "Should someone else come?" "No, that'll be too much like what they did to us," Peter said. I felt his breath on my ear and felt my heart rate accelerate. I hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Okay, so when we get to the theater, I'll sit at Rogue's right, and you come in and sit at her left. Bobby will sit to your left. I'll leave for popcorn, while you leave for soda or something. When we comeback, we'll take a seat a row back and watch them. If Rogue or Bobby moves into the empty chair between them then we won." I said, smiling at the thought. "Are playing payback or trying to get them together?" Peter asked. "What? Me? No way. They are down on my priority list. The first priority on my matchmaking list is Clint and Natasha," I joked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Peter chuckled. "Those are two master assassins. You put them together and they'll kill each other." Peter warned.

I turned my head and smiled at him. The smile died when I realized how close we were. I could feel his breath on my face, and my heart lodged in my throat and stayed there. I hardly breathed as Peter's eyes searched mine. My lips found warmth and Peter's hands came up on either side of my ribcage under my arms. My hands were on his shoulders, and I realized, as I was kissing him in the middle of the night, that if I thought I was in love with him before, then I was wrong. Because now my stomach churned with the raging emotion I had for this man. I never wanted to be away from him. I wanted to be with him forever. My hand dragged from his shoulder, up his neck and to his cheek.

A bush rustled and I jumped back, slamming my spine against the back of the bench. Both of us were panting, and I saw a squirrel pop out of the bushes. Blushing madly, I refused to look at Peter, who was standing up. "Goodnight, Shiloh." His voice sounded hoarse. I frowned. What was wrong? Was it something I did? I picked up my notebook and followed from a little distance back to mine and the girls' room.

The next morning, Rogue and Kitty were off in the Danger Room and then to their school until three, and then Peter and I would put our plan into action. Meanwhile, I was watching the news with Thor when suddenly, he spoke up. "What confuses you?" I glanced at him. "Nothing. What do you mean?" "You're eyes hold a strange light." Thor paused. "It's Peter, isn't it?" He asked. "Where's Loki?" I demanded. "I'm right here." Loki appeared in a chair. "You're changing the subject," he smirked.

"Idiot teleport." "Lady Stark?" "Look, I have no idea what you meddlesome brothers are up to, and I'm not going to get caught up in it, nor am I going to fall for trickery. I'm going to find Natasha." I said. Then, I changed my mind and went to my room to pack, since we're leaving tomorrow.

Around five, I dragged Rogue into our room, going on about this new movie that I just had to see. "Shiloh, what is so special about this movie?" Rogue demanded as I dug through the closet. "Nothing, just that I've wanted to see it forever!" I went to my desk ( where the mask creater sat) and rumaged through the drawers. I looked at the case. "Rogue, would you do me a really huge favor?" I asked. "Ah can try." Rogue said, slipping out of her shirt and getting into the red dress I set out for her. "Just for this evening, I want you to try out my new machine. It's just finished, and I want to see if it works. Just while we're in town." I pleaded.

"What's it do?" Rogue asked, running a brush through her hair. "It makes masks." I said. "I swear I'll make it look just like you." I promised. Rogue sighed. "Fine." I smiled and began typing in the correct program. While I got dressed, the mask started creating itself, and Rogue did her hair. "Dad brought my car over this afternoon. It wasn't hurt, thankfully," I said, zipping up my dress. It was purple, long sleeved and kneelength. I stepped into my knee high boots and turned on the curling iron. I honestly don't know why I was taking such large measures to dress up. Maybe because Peter would be there? Who knows?

"Okay, it's ready." I announced, pulling the mask gently out of the case. Rogue stood still while I pressed it into place. "It feels weird," She said. "You'll get used to it. You can take it off as soon as we get back." I promised. "You look like you." I stood back and smiled. "Not to mention beautiful. Let's go." I said, grabbing my purse and her hand. "Whoa. Ya have a Camaro?" She demanded, stopping short when she saw my black and yellow car. "Yeah." I opened her door, urging her to get in. When we got to the theater, I sat Rogue down right where we had planned, and then sat to her right.

As the previews rolled in, I looked for Peter. I saw him and Bobby coming in from the other side. Rogue didn't even notice Peter sitting down right beside her. "Hey, Rogue, I'm gonna get popcorn," I said, standing. Afew minutes later, Peter joined me. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when I stood and they saw each other." He laughed, paying the cashier. "Come on, hurry up, I kind of do want to watch this movie, actually." I said, pulling on his elbow. Peter caught up with me and we sat in a row above Rogue and Bobby. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Bobby had moved into Peter's chair already.

I had to remember to look back down at them while the movie played. When it was over, they left as soon as the credits rolled onto the screen. Peter and I followed from a distance, but then jumped back as we saw them kiss in the shadow of the hallway. I put a hand on Peter's chest and shoved him back. "Ha, it worked," I smirked. "Good thinking with the mask. Now she doesn't have to kill Bobby when they—" "Peter!" I snapped. "Okay, let's go." We went waltzing nonchalantely out of the theater. They were already walking towards the lobby. "Hey, Rogue, how'd you like the movie? Oh, hi, Bobby." I said, shrugging his presence off.

"Don't think ah didn't put two and two together when Bobby and Peter showed up." Rogue teased. "Sorry. We were trying to get payback," I explained. Rogue whispered in my ear, "The mask worked, Shiloh." I laughed. "Come on, we'll be heading home." I said, pulling her arm. "Oh, Ah was going ta ride with Bobby," Rogue protested. I took one look at the two of them and shook my head. "Uh-uh. We'll take seperate cars," I decided firmly. Rogue followed me out to my car, which was right next to where Peter parked his.

"So, yeah, ah liked tha movie," Rogue nodded, smiling. "Did you have a fun evening?" I teased, glancing out the rear view mirror. "...yes..." Rogue looked down at her lap. "Thank you," she said. I smiled and looked in the mirror again. The smile died on my lips. "Hold on," I bit my lip and yanked the steering wheel over. A big pickup truck rammed into the guard rail and immediately backed up again. I turned the Camaro back in the direction of home and floored the gas petal.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Rogue demanded. I glanced at my purse, where I always keep a pistol. "I don't know. Probably Varlaam's men coming for another shot at me." I swerved in and out of traffic. The truck slammed into a few cars and I cursed. "We've got to get away from all these people," I said, turning to look out the back window. I stabbed the brake, shoved it into reverse and backed right past the truck and toward the highway exit. "Where are we going?" Rogue asked frantically. "Hopefully," I said. I paused as I saw Peter's car out of the corner of my eye. "A parking lot." I jammed my foot on the brake again and jerked the wheel, spinning us around.

My car roared into the closest parking lot and I looked in the mirror. The truck was just turning around. "Get out and go inside," I said, pointing at the restaurant. "What? No!" I gave Rogue a shove and leaned over to open the door. "Go!" I shouted. Rogue stumbled out of the car and ran inside just as Peter parked beside me. I reached into my purse, pulled out my gun and my magazine and jammed them together. I opened my car door just as the truck slammed full force into my bumper. I was squished between my seat and the steering wheel. Thankfully, I could still move the arm with the gun. I was right. It was one of Varlaam's men. As he approached with his own pistol, I raised my arm. I couldn't focus. Pain and bleeding was making me go faint.

My vision blurred. Two shots rang out and Varlaam's man fell. I saw Bobby running towards the restaurant after Rogue, and Peter running after me. He was on his phone. When he reached me, he put it in his pocket. "Shiloh, are you okay?" He demanded, checking my pulse. All my weight was on the steering wheel, and I could hardly talk. Wind started blowing, and suddenly Nightcrawler appeared with Jean. Then Storm landed, and Iron Man as well. Jean used her telekenesis to move the car apart and away from me, and Peter picked me up. My leg was bleeding from a deep gash. "She needs medical attention," Storm said.

Rogue and Bobby came back. "I'll take her," Iron Man commanded. Peter settled me gently with Iron Man and we were flying. When he set me down on the downstairs couch and took off his helmet, I could hardly consentrate on maintaining a steady breathing pattern. Tony leaned over me and the world went black.

When I finally opened my eyes, Tony was gone, and Peter was sitting beside my bed. He had his arms crossed on the bed beside me, and was leaning his forehead against them. I think he was sleeping. So, turning to the other side of the bed, I flipped the blankets up and inspected my leg. What used to be a deep gash was merely a long scar. "Mmmmf." I looked at Peter, who was stirring. Before I could focus on his face though, my eyes spotted the window and I froze. My eyes darted around the room, and my breath caught.

"Peter..." "Shiloh! You're awake!" Peter sighed, relieved. "How long was I asleep?" I demanded. "Three days," Peter frowned again. "Three days?!" I exclaimed, swinging my legs over and standing. My legs buckled and I fell to my knees. My leg's were paying me back for lack of use. "Shiloh, easy," Peter took my arm and helped me stand. "I'm fine," I insisted, going to the window. "We're in Malibu." I stated simply. "Yeah. Your dad wanted to get us here. So here we are. But I have to go back." Peter said, walking over to the window.

"To Bayville? Why?" I asked, pausing with my hand on the doorknob. "No, just to where we used to live. New York still needs Spider-Man." Peter said. "Okay. I won't keep you from that." I said, leaving. "Dad?" I called. I found him in the kitchen. "Shiloh!" He stood, then nearly squeezed me to death in a hug. "Hi, Dad," I choked out, trying to catch my breath when he let me go. "How are you feeling?" Tony asked. "A little disappointed that I didn't get to see Rogue and Kitty again, but other wise, perfect," I said. "Fury's investigating the pick up truck." Tony informed me. "So, Dad..." I began. "Avengers Tower was destroyed. How did you have a suit?" "I have more than one suit." He claimed.

"Sadly, I don't." I sighed, remembering my Iron Eagle suit that was probably smashed into a pancake in the Tower. "Of course you do. And it wasn't hurt, either." "Hurt?" I raised an eyebrow. "I put an extra suit under the passenger seat in your car. Its over there," Tony pointed to the couch where the silver and blue briefcase sat. "Well, that's a relief," I said. "You were asleep for three days, Shiloh," said a voice behind me. "How are you, Pepper?" I asked, turning to face her. "I don't matter. It's you I'm worried about." She said, gently hugging me. I considered her seven-month-pregnant health. At this point, the baby should be born in February.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get cleaned up," I said, returning to my room. I took a shower, dried my hair and stood in front of the mirror. "My hair is way too long," I said, touching the tips, which were nearly to my knees. I began cutting it with a professional hand, leaving it touching my shoulders. "That's better," I stooped and picked up all the hair that was strewn about the bathroom floor and threw it away. Then I got dressed and went down to the gym. I glanced at the thermostat as I walked through the hall. The date flashed by: 12/30. "Whoa. Tomorrow's New Year's eve?" I whispered, pushing open the gym door. Natasha and Clint where fighting, and they hadn't yet noticed my presence.

I sat crosslegged, watching them. They both fought with extreme skill, and I doubted that either were perspiring. Natasha seemed like liquid, flowing and flipping and twisting every where with superb agility and flexibility, while Clint was like a concrete wall. Granted, he was fast. Very fast. But even when he used his forearm to block one of Natasha's bone-breaking-strong strikes, he barely even winced. When it became clear that neither was going to win any time soon, I cleared my throat. "I'm glad I'm on your sides," I called. They both stopped quickly. I knew that in itself was a product of months of training. Had either one of them reacted out of surprise, they could kill the other or hurt themselves.

"Hey, Kid. How ya feeling?" Natasha asked. I stood. "Fit as a fiddle, as my grandfather would say. That is, when he was joking around." I laughed. When my great grandfather wasn't kidding around, he wouldn't even smile. Unless he was being sarcastic, of course. "Your grandfather?" Clint asked. "Great-grandfather, actually." I shrugged. Steve entered the gym right as Clint asked, "What was his name?" "People knew him as Colonel Phillips." I said, flipping up and looping my legs over a bar so that I could hang upside down. I saw Steve freeze. "Colonol Phillips?" He repeated. "Yeah. World War 11 guy, I think," I nodded, even though it was hard while upside down.

I knew very well why Steve was reacting this strongly. I don't know why I never talked about my real parents. I'd forgotten all about Phillips for a long time. "Hey, Shiloh, Fury wants you. There's a jet in the driveway," Dad's voice came out over the intercom. I ran to my room, changed into my SHIELD uniform and went out to the jet. Natasha and Clint were there, too.

"Agent Stark, Barton, Romanoff," Fury greeted. "Director Fury," I nodded. "You have recovered from your 'accident'?" Fury asked me. I nodded. "Yes sir," I replied, glancing involuntarily at my leg. "We have been investigating the man who was driving the pickup truck. Allow me to introduce you to the agent in charge:" Fury opened the conference room door and invited us to sit down. A blonde female in a similar SHIELD uniform entered soon after.

"Ah, Agent Carter," Fury nodded, admitting the blonde. My interest peaked. "Sharon Carter, this is Shiloh Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton." Fury said. Sharon smiled kindly. "Agent Carter, I have some things to do. I'll leave you with the rest." Fury said, leaving. I studied her after Fury left. "Sharon Carter. Peggy Carter's niece?" "You do your homework. Peggy Carter's sister's daughter's daughter." Sharon explained, sitting down. "I analyzed every single fingerprint and bit of blood that was left in both car's, including the Russian corpse's. Agent Stark, I have a confession to make: I did a full-scale analysis of your blood. I wanted to know if your red room treatment had anything to do with Captain Roger's serum. It turns out, it did." Sharon picked up a phone, tapped something out and immediately a page printed.

"You're red room enhancement serum is exactly the same as Steve Roger's Super-Soldier-Serum. Apparently, somebody found a way to make it, even after Dr. Erskine died. I think that one lead to consider is that the Russian's are after your blood, which means that they're also after yours, Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers' and possibly even Director Fury's blood. They want to make an army of Super Soldiers, just as Colonel Phillips did." Sharon explained. I took a deep intake of breath.

It wasn't much of a surprise that Natasha and I were female super soldiers. I just hadn't thought of it before. "Doesn't Red Room have more of the serum?" "I thought you'd ask that." Sharon said. "That's why you three are here." I waited. "Fury wants the serum confiscated. All of it. And brought back here." Sharon looked at me. "Why?" I asked. "It's not our place to ask." Natasha said. Natasha and Clint went to get ready, but Sharon held me back.

"There was something wrong with your DNA sample compared against Captain Rogers' and Agent Romanoff's." Sharon admitted. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "I mean they didn't complete your serum insertion." Sharon said. The look on her face was hopeful. "I know that you probably haven't felt any affects, but eventually you could have something like heart or brain failure, or you could just die. At a young age, too. Because it wasn't complete, it's almost like your red blood cells working without your white ones. But if you get all of the serums, then we can finish it safely." Sharon said.

"But don't try anything. Don't try to insert it into yourself." She added hastily. "I'm not a drug addict, okay?" I snapped. I think Sharon is really nice, okay? I do. I'm just scared at the prospect of my body shutting down on me. It's been a long time since the serum was inserted into my body. Why has it been taking so long?! I sighed shakily. "Okay. Thank you, Agent Carter." I said. "Oh, and Agent Stark?" I turned back to the blonde. "I'm stationed as one of your father's secretaries from now until Fury orders me to step down. I just wanted you to know."

My hesitation turned to suspiscion. "Why?" I demanded. "The Avengers are a SHIELD team. We have the right to keep an eye on you. Plus, with the baby coming, your team is more vulnerable to surprise attacks." Sharon said gently. "Thank you, Agent Carter," I said again. I wheeled and left.

My movements were jerky as I packed up for our mission.


	24. Awkward Talks and Easy Missions

We stopped by the mansion before we headed to Russia. I think Clint and Natasha said something about researching something. I went to find Peter. I eventually found him sitting in his car, inside Tony's workshop. I tapped on the passenger window. Peter unlocked the car and I slipped in.

"Fury called us for another mission," I told him. "Natasha, Clint and me." Peter nodded, looking down at his lap. "We have to gather up every trace of the red room serums. Then we have to go to Thailand, because they have another base there." I fiddled with the hem of my T-shirt. "Shiloh, I—" for some reason, I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear what he had to say. "When are you leaving?" I interrupted.

"A week or so," Peter shrugged, and he looked a little let down. "I've been thinking, Shiloh. A lot. About you." He ran his fingers up and down the steering wheel, and I didn't dare breathe. "I...Shiloh, I..." He sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "I don't know how to say it." He said. "Say what?" I whispered gently. Peter turned in his seat to face me.

His hands latched around my waist and I couldn't help but squeal in surprise as he lifted me into his lap—which was very difficult in a car—and pressed his lips to mine. His hands ran through my hair as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. My hands rested on his pecks, and gripped his shirt. He pulled me so close to him that I was pressed against his chest.

"I think I—" "Shiloh!" Clint's sharp voice interrupted Peter, and we shot apart. I slammed against the steering wheel, honking the horn. Clint yanked open the driver's side door and glared at us. "Get out, Shiloh." He commanded. "Its time to go." Chastened, I hurried out of the car and stood, my hand pressed to my lips as I watched the trained archer and assassin glare at Peter.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" He asked sharply. Peter didn't answer, he was too astounded. "You'd better hope I don't tell her father about this." Clint slammed the door back in Peter's face, grabbed my arm and began dragging me out to the drive way. "Clint—Clint! What's gotten into you?" I demanded, trying to jerk my arm back.

"A sense of responsibility, that's what!" Clint snapped. He dagged me up the ramp of the jet and sat me down on the hard metal bench. Standing over me, he gestured for Natasha to start up. The red haired agent looked confused at Clint's behavior, but followed his orders.

"Do you remember, all those years ago, that I told you if you wanted a friend, then I was your guy?" Clint demanded, in a considerably calmer voice. "Yes, Clint, I do." I crossed my arms sourly, impatient to know what was going on. "Shiloh, you are a young lady, with plenty of responsibility, smarts and abilities. But your exploits with Peter are getting out of hand." Clint stated. I nearly choked on my surprise.

"Exploits—why, he's my partner!" I exclaimed, feeling rather astounded. "Don't think that I wasn't watching you at Xavier's. at midnight? Remember your little 'meeting' with Peter? I also remember the test mission for SHIELD school. He kissed you _twice_." Clint gave me a stern look. I spluttered, but couldn't prevent my hand from flying up, again, to press against my lips.

"He also kissed you before you gave yourself to Loki. That might be explanable. And, if you were concerned about us while you were in SHIELD school, that we wouldn't be seeing you? Don't worry—SHIELD school sent us the surveillance video feed from the entire two years of yours and Peter's room. I happen to know that he slept in your room—" "After I gassed his!" I protested. "And then he was kissing and _feeling_ you later."

"Clint! That was after I tested my adrenaline injection on him!" I exclaimed in his defence. "Shiloh, you, as both a SHIELD agent and a young woman, are letting your emotions—and this man—control too much of your life." Clint stated conclusively. "Why, Cllint, I can't believe you!" I gawked at him as he sat down across from me. "I'm trying to be more responsible for once." Clint claimed.

"Clint, I love you. You are the best friend any one could have. But I don't appreciate you horning in on my feelings." I said. "Shiloh, we are a team, the three of us. We take care of each other. I don't want you to be assigned to an entirely differen't location because Fury has reason to believe you are compromised." Clint said.

"Clint..." Natasha's warning didn't even make him hesitate. "I don't want you spending more time with _that boy_ than is necessary." Clint rubbed a finger up one of his shafts. I stood up immediately. "Clint, you can't do this! I will allow you to rant and rave about Peter supposedly '_kissing and feeling me up' _but I won't let you do _this_. This has crossed the line. You can't keep me from the one man that I love." I exploded.

I realized that I had just admitted to my innermost feelings, but he apparently already knew that. I stormed to the front of the jet and plunked down in the passenger seat. "Shiloh, even though I somewhat agree with Clint, I'm really happy that you and he love each other, but Clint's got a point. Fury has told you once that he believed you were compromised, and we want you to stay with us without getting in trouble with the boss." It was probably the longest speech I had heard from Natasha.

The conversation was turning awkward, and I turned on my co-pilot controls. "Natasha," I said, tears brimming at my eyes. "I'd like to think about this for a little bit, and then when you're ready, I'll discuss this with you." My statement was pointed as much at Clint as it was at Natasha. They flew in silence for a while, and I pondered the times from when I first met Peter until now, and what I felt.

After a while, as Russia came into view, Clint spoke up. "Did he ever talk to you about what's going on between you two?" "No." I whispered. "Have you slept together?" Clint asked. "No!" I yelped, surprised he would even suggest it. "What do you feel about him?" Clint asked. When I gave him a long look, I saw that he was sincere, that he wouldn't laugh, and that he was going to a great effort to be a father to me right now.

I sighed, wondering how to say this. "...a little while before I handed myself over to Loki, I realized that I was in love. With Peter. And...my love for him has only grown in the time since." I focused on the air in front of me. "Has he ever told you that he loved you?" Clint wondered. I shook his head. "I think its pretty clear though, that he does." Natasha chimed in. I blushed, unable to help it.

"Is this the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Okay, now that was an awkward question. I thought about that one for a little while. "...Yes." "Oh, but wouldn't you rather have me?" Clint pouted. I couldn't help but notice Natasha go very red. I snorted. "And have to deal with your huge, thick skull? No thanks."

"Look, Shiloh, I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes and your actions. But I want you to slow down. I want you to look around you, and see if this is really what you want. After that, it's your decision." Clint's tone of voice said 'leave it at that' and now that he had finished his 'father-consulting-sixteen-year-old-daughter-after -her-first-date' talk, he looked rather embarrassed.

"We're here. No undercover. We just go in and come out." Natasha said as we steered the craft in for a landing. I knew that by the time we had run over and memorized the plan it would be around midnight, which would give us the opportune cover.

We took our duffle bags into Natasha's safe house. I was right, though. It was midnight when we arrived at Varlaam's compound. It made me sick, just looking at it. I saw new buildings, replacing the ones that I had destroyed years ago. We wore dark blue tactical suits—cargo pants, long sleeved shirt, combat boots, and, of course, all of our toys.

We snuck along the outside of a building, and approached the largest one. Clint and Natasha stood on either side of the doorway. Clint glanced at me and held out three fingers. Two. One. He opened the door quietly, and he and Natasha swung around and aimed their guns inside. We went inside, where we saw that we were in the guard's break room.

I began looking for the ventilation pipes, the next part of the plan. I gave a low whistle and pointed up and to the right. Clint handed me his rifle and stood on the table. Removing the grate, he took his gun and climbed inside. We followed, and I took the grate and put it back. We proceeded to army-crawl through the pipes towards the Red Room. We heard conversation in Russian and went as silently as humanly possible.

Clint held up a clenched fist and we stopped. He pulled up the grate and dropped through. I was supposed to be on guard while Clint and Natasha filed the protective bags with viles of the serum. Natasha began to hack into the system to access the serum chamber.

They filled the bags and we had to leave the room by other means than the ventilation pipe. We, in other words, snuck down the hall and jumped out the window. Then we had to make a run for it without being spotted. We made it all the way back to the car and the safe house without being caught. Natasha and Clint went to drop off the bags with a SHIELD agent.

I packed up our things and went to bed so that we could go to Thailand in the morning. The procedure was the same; no muss, no fuss, and we were in the 'red room' in under fifteen minutes. I looked out the window and froze. Four palm trees collapsed and fell to the beach.

"Um, guys, you might want to hurry up..." I warned. Suddenly, a huge wave attacked the line of beach houses, and spread closer to us. Suddenly, the walls came down and water engulfed us.


	25. Coming Home

**Malibu Mansion**

* * *

"Aw, come on, you're always winning. Can't we play something else?" Tony whined. Bruce smiled. "Like what?" He gathered up the cards. "Poker. Let's play poker." "But we've already played poker." Bruce protested. "Oh, God, TONY!" Pepper screamed.

Tony bolted out of the chair, knocking it to the ground. Bruce followed him as he ran to find Pepper. "Pepper, what's wrong?" He called, looking around. he found her in the den, standing in front of the television. Her face was white, and she had her hand pressed against her mouth.

Tony went to her side to see what had scared her. His heart dropped to his toes. On the television, a live news broadcast showed Thailand being ruined by water. The waves came in from both sides of the island, sweeping over everything. "Tony, Shiloh's in Thailand." She wailed, clinging to him. "I know." Tony replied grimly, his eyes trained on the screen.

"Have you seen any one?" Bruce asked, inspecting it. "No one alive," Pepper cried, not daring to look at the TV. "Bruce." Tony's voice was no louder than a whisper. "Get everyone in here." Bruce wheeled and ran, heading for the closest intercom. Tony wrapped his arms around his wife as he watched in horror as the water destroyed Thailand.

Peter and Steve were there first. They, having been closest to Shiloh, looked about ready to faint. "Clint and Natasha were there as well," Peter realized. "And we're going to find them." Tony said decisevly. "Tony, I don't know if we can." Steve said carefully. Tony turned on him, keeping one arm protectively around Pepper.

"Look, I don't care if you're afraid of water. But my daughter's out there—not to mention two of her closest friends—and I'm going to go after her." Tony kissed Pepper and went to find his suit. Soon, all of the Avengers, including Loki and Peter's team, were suited up and ready to go.

"Get in the jet, all of you who can't fly. We have to go now." Tony commanded, clomping towards the driveway in his suit. "Hopefully by the time we get there, the waters will have receeded."

* * *

The wave swept me under, and chunks of wood and other pieces of equiptment battered me full-force. Something hit me in the head and I almost lost my lung-full of air. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and looked down. The glass from the window had stabbed my calf, filling the water around me with blood. I yanked it out, and then fought my way to the surface.

As soon as I got a gulp of air, I was swept under again. My thoughts blurred, but then I remembered Natasha and Clint. I was out o the building, now, and into the streets. I reached the surface again, and greedily gulped in air. I saw a palm tree that was still standing, and tried to go toward it. I wrapped my arms around it and got my breath.

"Clint! Natasha!" I screamed, looking through the flurry of bobbing objects for one of them. "Shiloh! Are you okay?" I heard Clint's shout. I couldn't see him, though. "I'm fine!" I shouted back. I had bloody scrapes all up and down my body, and half of my clothes were torn off.

"Natasha!" Clint's shout was more panicked than ever. "Did you find her?" I shouted. "Yeah, she's here." Clint yelled back, and I almost sank back into the water with relief. "Grab something solid!" I shouted. I didn't hear his reply, because at that minute, I heard a shout. Looking around, I wondered where it had come from. I heard it again. It sounded like a little boy.

"Hello?" I called. I saw a car coming my way, and the shout again, but closer. I cursed. as it flowed by me, I let go and caught the car. Peering in, I looked for the child. he was buckled into a car seat. He looked to be about two years old. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked, my teeth chattering because of the cold.

I reached in, just barely grabbing his car seat straps. "What's your name?" I asked again, releasing him. "Andy." His little voice replied. "Alright, I need you to crawl over to me, Andy, and I'll get you out of here." I said, feeling objects ramming against my legs. "Baby, I need you to hurry," I pleaded. Andy crawled over the seat and reached out for my hand.

I took it and pulled him to me. "Alright, Andy, you see that tree?" I pointed to an intact palm tree. He nodded. "I'm going to take us there, and we're going to hold on tight until the waters receed. Until they go back to the ocean," I explained. I let go of the car and held Andy's chin up while we were swept towards the tree. "Tree!" Andy shouted. As soon as we reached it, he wrapped his grubby arms around it as I had told him.

"Yes, good!" I pushed him safely to it so he wouldn't be swept away and looked around. I saw Clint and Natasha holding onto another tree. After what seemed like an hour, the waters only lapped around my ankles. I settled Andy on my hip and limped toward Clint and Natasha. "Are you guys alright?" I called, ignoring the fact that my entire body was reeling in pain.

Clint had his hands on Natasha's arms, inspecting her wounds. "I've always hated water." She grumbled. "Ever since you pushed me off that cliff." She glared at Clint. He winced. "Sorry. We did't have time to wait for the jet." He apologized. "Oh! Oh, thank God, you've found my son! Bless you, you've found my son!" I turned. A battered woman was stumbling towards me, her arms out for Andy.

I walked to her, trying my hardest to smile. Then I glanced over my shoulder. "Another wave!" I shouted, grabbing Andy's mother's hand and trying to run towards one of the still-standing structures. Then the water hit, and me and the woman were seperated. As soon as I came to the surface again, I saw that a car had pinned his mother to a tree and she was no longer moving.

I turned Andy's head away, and tried to keep us above water. Suddenly, the water ripped Andy away from me and he began screaming. "Mommy!" I fought to swim closer to him. "Andy, keep your head above water! I'm coming!" I shouted, swimming towards the two-year-old. Suddenly, I was flying through the air and landed in someone's arms

I looked into the face of Peter Parker. "Peter! Peter, get Andy!" I screamed, looking down at the water. Peter was perched with some kind of spider-adhesive to an intact pine tree. Peter held me tightly, and I pressed my head into his neck. "Shh, Shiloh. Who's Andy?" He asked. I pointed at the squalling toddler, and began to cry as I heard his panicked screams.

There was a blue flash and I watched Nova fish him out of the water. I looked up. There was the SHIELD issued jet. I saw Thor and Loki on the ramp. Loki disappeared, then reappeared in the water, grabbing Clint's shoulders. Then both he and Clint were on the Jet. Thor flew through the air and grabbed Natasha, and brought her back. Nova entered the jet, and Peter webbed it and brought us up.

I saw Iron Man searching the waters for any living person. He came back empty handed. I clung to Peter for a minute, and saw Clint give me a long look. Then I backed away and Nova set Andy in my arms. Steve gave me two blankets, and I wrapped us up and sat down. Andy fell asleep in my arms, and I looked down at him, tears in my eyes. I remembered the way his mother had died—right before his eyes.

Back at the mansion, Pepper took Andy from me as we told the story. Clint, Natasha and I left to get showered, while Pepper offered to get Andy cleaned up. She was in tears when she heard Andy's story. Bruce looked us over, and then stitched up my leg. Later, I was sitting in the den, bouncing Andy on my lap when Tony came and sat beside me.

"We saw it on the news. It scared me so bad." He admitted. "I was scared, too." I said. "So, anyway, Clint told me all about your little...discussion." Tony sighed. "Great. Thanks, Clint," I rolled my eyes. "I think what he did made me respect him a whole lot more, though." Tony said. I thought about that. "Me too," I agreed.

"But, after today, I think that Peter is...well, Sunshine...I think he's right for you. I don't think he'll ever disappoint me." Tony groaned. I blushed down at Andy. I could tell that my dad was suffering from having to give me this kind of talk. "Thanks, Dad. I know it, too." I said, smiling. Tony looked at Andy.

Andy's blonde hair was sticking up, and he looked like a baby-blonde-Albert-Einstein. Tony poked him lightly in the chest. "Keep her out of trouble." He said, then winked at me and walked away. Andy slid down my legs and plopped down on the floor, playing with the kitchen utensils I had set out for him. "I might need a leash for you, little boy," I teased.

Suddenly, Loki appeared. "You claim not to have slept with the spider, yet you have conceived and bore a son." He teased. I glared at him. "Loki, you'll shut up if you know what's good for you." I warned. To my surprise, Loki sat down cross legged on the carpet, picked up a metal stirring spoon and very gently conked Andy on the head with it. Andy grinned and giggled, and tried to grab the spoon.

I watched them play for a little bit, keeping a close eye on Loki before Andy fell asleep and Loki teleported away. I carried Andy down to my room, where Pepper had 'so conveniently' Placed a crib. Great. Thanks for making me feel like a mother. I sighed.


	26. New Years

"Shiloh?" I turned. "Hi, Peter." I greeted, wrapping my arms carefully about myself . I still felt extremely sore. "How are you doing?" Peter asked, standing beside me. "Oh, stiff and sore. Today was a real experience." I chuckled. Peter took a deep breath. "Yeah, some New Years Eve this was, huh?" He joked. I groaned. "Why do I keep forgetting the holidays?" "Um...Shiloh...I hope I didn't get you in trouble yesterday." Peter said awkwardly. I stiffened. Remembering mine and Clint's discussion, I cracked a grim smile. "No, no you didn't get me in trouble. I heard that Clint told my dad, though."

Peter sighed. "I was afraid of that. Is he mad?" "Surprisingly, no." I admitted. "Anyway, they're waiting for you." He said, taking one long last look at Andy before turning towards the door. I followed. "Oh, good, you're here. We're having nachoes, popcorn, potatoe chips and soda for dinner. And we're watching movies till midnight." Tony said.

Clint grabbed my arm and towed me away. "Clint, am I in trouble again?" I asked, confused. Clint sat me down on my bed. "Shut up and let me talk before I lose my courage." Clint joked. I grinned. "About our talk..." "You were right about everything." I said. "No. No, I wasn't. I was wrong. I would still be careful, but I know now. Peter is the best person—if I would chose any of us for you, I'd pick Peter. Or me, but you don't love me." Clint pouted and I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, but Clinton! If I admitted my true feelings for you, Natasha would kill me!" I exclaimed. Clint looked up at me with a teasing grin. "Gee, ya really think so?" He grabbed me around the waist, tucked me under his arm and strutted back out to the living room.

"Come on! Batman Begins is about to start!" Tony shouted. "We should be watching a historical documentary." Steve commented. "After the Batmans, we should watch Lincoln." Natasha suggested. "Yes!" So that was what we did. We had time to watch Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises, and Lincoln before we began the countdown.

At nine, Though, I escaped to the kitchen. I got a new soda out of the fridge and poured the finished batch of popcorn into a bowl. "5...4..3..." I heard them shouting, and tried to hurry before they got to 1. As soon as I heard them get to 2, Peter entered the kitchen and took the popcorn bowl from me. "1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!" As soon as that shout rang out, Peter set down the bowl and pressed his lips to mine. Peter had his hands on my cheeks.

Peter lifted me up and set me on the counter, our lips never once seperating. We didn't even notice when Clint and Tony (of all people) entered, froze and backed out again. i broke away when I heard Andy crying.


	27. Admition

Before I went to my room to tend to Andy, I offered Peter a small, slightly embarrassed smile. "Happy New Years, Peter." I whispered, sliding off the counter. My hand slipped out of his as I exited the kitchen and jogged to my room. "Shh, Andy," I picked him up and hugged him to me. As he wrapped his arms around my neck and sniffled into my shoulder, my heart ached for him.

I laughed quietly as I paced gently through my room. I had never wanted to fall in love. I had never wanted to start a family. All I wanted was to go on serving America right alongside Clint and Natasha. As I approached the window and looked down at the snow, which gently fell to the ground, I smiled. But then Peter had come. And now, Andy. And I wasn't sure anymore. "You boys sure put a lot of confusion in a girl's life." I teased to the little boy.

Andy fell silent, sleeping against my shoulder. I looked down at my feet as I continued walking, deep in thought. "Shiloh." I heard a strong clear voice in my doorway and turned, eyebrows raised. "What's the matter, Peter? Did Fury call?" I wondered, turning back to the window to carry on my steady routine, so that Andy would stay asleep.

"No, no he didn't call." Peter approached me, and I stopped, confused. "What is it, then?" I asked. "I don't want to go back to Forest Hills." Peter admitted. I frowned. "But I thought—" "Shiloh, I don't want to go anywhere. Not without you." My heart caught in my throat, and I held Andy tighter. I didn't know what he wanted me to say. I couldn't peel my eye from his.

Peter gently took Andy from me, and I felt slightly vulnerable without the child's warmth. "I...I think I love you." Peter didn't look at me, he just blushed down at Andy. "Peter..." I crossed my arms and sank down on my bed. "I...don't know what to say." I was still aghast at his statement. Peter looked at me fearfully. "I love you too." I said slowly, wondering if I was ready to make it known.

Peter turned away from me, bent down and put Andy in his crib. "You saved his life. What will you do now?" Peter asked. Confused, I rose and stood beside him. "I have a feeling that Fury will want to send him to an orphanage." I sighed. "But you don't want that." Peter guessed. I looked up at him. "No...no I don't." I admitted. "Fury won't like that. He'll have reason to call Andy a vulnerability." Peter said.

"Peter, he lives with the Avengers. Soon, he'll be able to take care of himself. When he's five, he'll know karate and boxing." I joked. Peter knew, though. I was determined to keep him with us.


	28. Mrs Shiloh Parker

The next morning, Pepper's water broke and she went into labor almost immediately. The mansion was a buzz, everyone running around, Tony screaming. Steve was calling in nurses, Natasha was in with Pepper telling her to man up and take it like a woman, Bruce was trying to help, Ava, Sam, Danny, Luke, Peter and I were sitting on the couch, not sure what to do.

The nurses arrived, and Clint showed them in, then he returned to sit with Thor and Loki. All three of them looked scared and nervous. We sat for what seemed like hours. and then the baby cried. Then we stood some more, until they allowed us in.

"He's so handsome," I smiled, letting my new baby brother wrap his fingers around one of mine. The entire Avengers team stood behind me, watching baby Tyler. Pepper cradled him in affectionate arms. I felt Peter come up and smile, offering his congratulations.

"Alright, everybody out," the nurse gave everyone a chance to say hi to Tyler before we had to leave. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," I said, heading up to the roof. I leaned against the door-cabin thing and looked at the fading sunlight. I closed my eyes, smiled, and knew things couldn't get any better.

I'm embarrassed to admit this, but it got better. A lot better. My eyes popped open five minutes later. I saw Peter swinging on a web straight for me. Shocked, I froze. He landed with his hands on the wall, his right hand by my left elbow and his left hand by my right elbow.

Same with his feet, right beside mine and everything. He was standing so close that our noses and foreheads were touching. But not for long. Peter pushed his lips to mine. Startled, I tensed up. Peter tilted his head and moved his hands to place on either side of my waist. I was being shoved into the wall so hard I thought for sure my back would be gashed and scratched.

My arms wrapped around his neck subconsciously. Peter pushed closer, and his tongue tangled with mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, removing only my top lip from his to allow air before kissing him with enough strength to bruise. A tingling, electrifying feeling ran from my chest to my stomach. Peter's lips moved fast, in an affectionate, loving way. His fingers tightened around my waist. I felt like I wore a corset, and my lungs felt the same.

The hands on my waist suddenly lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, which I never ever thought I'd do. Peter backed up and sat on the bench, holding me bridle style and kissing me. Then he set me down on the bench and, without seperating our lips, pushed me down. I'm pretty sure my hair has this huge knot in it now, caused by the ferocity of his fingers.

His lips parted from mine long enough to moan "Oh my gosh, I love you so much," and then he returned to kiss me harder.

••CLINT BARTON POV••

Oh. My. Word. No freaking way. I should really not be spying right now, but I'm a spy. This is flippin' mature. Peter is giving her a French make-out (make out, not make over) and she was participating. I wish I had my phone. I could use it as blackmail.

Oh, gosh, now she's wrapping her legs around his waist. I wonder what Tony would say. Where's Natasha? She should have seen this... Oh, my, word. He's pushed her back to the bench and he's laying on her.

They have huge lungs. They keep kissing and kissing and kissing! I wonder how it would feel to kiss Natasha like that. What the HECK?! Where did that come from? Oh, dang now he's proposing to her. And, oh, God, she said yes.

Now they're kissing again. Jeez, young people

••Shiloh's POV••

My lips were aching by the time he released and leaned his forehead against mine.

I gave a small laugh, too stunned to realize what happened. "Shiloh Bird Stark, I've loved you for so long," he murmured. I knew something big was coming when the middle and last name was involved. "Every single kiss that we shared for a mission was real. On my end, at least. You're so beautiful, inside and out. You'd make me the happiest man alive—Shiloh will you marry me?" Peter pulled out an engagement ring. It had a swirl of ruby red and sapphire blue—Spider Man red and Iron Eagle blue, to be exact—that twinkled in the twilight.

"I wasn't sure, before. There was always somehing there when we had to kiss. Nearly nonexistent. But it was there. And I've been in love with you for a while. Peter Parker, you've earned two things today—one, cheesy romantic speeches Award. Two—you've earned yourself a wife," I said, equally cheesy.

Peter gave my already swollen lips a tender kiss. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, too," I laughed as he tucked a stray-away behind my ear. "How am I supposed to tell my mom and dad that their twenty year old daughter is getting married to bug boy?" I joked.

"Spiders are arachnids," he murmured. "You're more than a spider," I said, watching him slip on the beautiful ring. Oh. My. Freaking gosh. I'm going to be Mrs. Shiloh Parker.


	29. AUTHORS NOTE

**I will no longer be finishing this story, but I have transfered it to the more-than-capable hands (fingers) of Cat-Eye-Sapphire, for her to continue in my stead. Thank you for reading and reviewing for so long, and please show my friend and successor here the same kindness. **


	30. I'm continueing after all

"Psst! Nat!" Clint ran into the gym. "Why are you whispering?" Natasha asked, jumping up, twisting in the air and kicking her punching bag of it's hook. "Peter and Shiloh just had a French make out session," he whispered, so that the cameras couldn't hear him.

Startled, Natasha lost her posture and began to fall unsteadily. Clint held out his arms and caught her with very little effort. For the first time, Natasha hardly noticed. "What?!" She demanded. Clint nodded, smirking. "You should have seen them. They were practically killing each other. Peter was so...'crazy'...about her, that he went nuts and tried to suck out her lungs through her mouth or something." Clint said.

Neither of them realized that he was still holding her. "Why are you telling me this, Barton?" Natasha asked, looking at him dully. "Because I thought you might want to know that they're getting married." Clint shrugged, looking around the gym.

"Married." Natasha repeated. "Yup." Clint gave her the 'you-didn't-expect-this?' Look. Natasha shrugged, and then raised her eyebrows as she remembered the awkward position they were in. "Put me down, Clint." She said. "Maybe I don't want to." Clint said. "Put me down or I'll break your neck." Natasha growled.

Clint smiled. "You asked." He spread out his arms and she fell to the floor. "Why you—" she growled, and tackled him. Clint jabbed her in the ribs with his fingers and slid away from her. When Natasha got up, he pushed her back against the wall, one muscled forearm against her neck.

"You were going to call me something?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Natasha winced. Hurt, Clint let up a little. "I'm not going to hurt you, Tasha. He doesn't control me any more." He said quietly. "I know," she whispered, returning back to her normal self. Clint's eyes raced around her face, and then stopped on her emerald green eyes.

He leaned forward very slowly. Natasha watched him warily. Clint was only a centimeter away from her. Natasha let out a deep breath as he glanced at her. Right as his lips grazed hers, the gym door open and Natasha pushed him, sending him flying backwards. She took a step away from the wall and looked at him coldly.

"I win," she said, and she stalked past Steve and out of the gym. Clint had landed on his back. Now, he spun around and began a series of pushups.

SHILOH POV

"What, you don't think I asked your dad?" Peter asked, swinging their hands back and forth between them. I nudged him. "Who knows?" I shrugged.

"I'm insulted," Peter sniffed. "So, what did he say when you asked?" I wondered. "You do NOT want to know." Peter scratched the back of his neck, wincing. I shivered. "Oh, that doesn't sound good." "I don't know what I expected." Peter looked perplexed.

Peter followed me into my room where I approached Andy's crib. He lay staring at the ceiling. "Hey, buddy," I greeted. Andy looked up at me, giving me a cheeky grin. "Wanna go see Steve?" I asked. "O-tay," Andy held his arms up. I bent down and scooped him up, and then turned back toward the door. He was smiling. "What?" I demanded defensively.

"Oh, nothing," he responded as I set Andy down, still holding his hand. Peter trailed after us, hands stuffed in his pockets, as we headed to the living room. "'Teve!" Andy shrieked, and ran over on clumsy legs to Steve. The Captain looked up from his magazine and smiled. He looked from Andy, to me, to Peter.

"Well hi," he greeted, setting Andy up on his knee. I smiled and entered the kitchen. Taking a mug down from the cupboard, I poured myself a cup of coffee and plunked down at the breakfast bar, fingers wrapped around it. Tony came jogging up the stairs, dropped a quick kiss on my cheek and headed to the refrigerator.

"Watcha doing, Dad?" I asked, sipping my coffee. "I am giving Pepper a rest." Tony sounded sarcastic. I spun my stool around to face him. "...from...?" I pressed. "Me. She wanted me to back off. Can you believe it?" He asked, grabbing a piece of cold pizza.

"Imagine that," I muttered sarcastically, staring into the dark depths of my drink. "Honey, please, cut me some slack. This is my first child—" I sent him a sharp look. "That so, DAD?" I demanded. "This is MY first child—no offence, honey, but you're not exactly MINE. Even if you were—" Tony glanced at my ring.

"—you're not anymore." I set down my mug and slid off the stool. Approaching him carefully, I took both of his hands in mine, my eyes resting on his arc reactor before switching them to his face. "Daddy, I'm always going to be yours, got it? You're stuck with me." I smiled. "Just my luck," Tony smirked, raised both of my hands and kissed them.

I smiled and returned to my mug. "I'm going to talk to Clint." I said, walking away. Back in the living room, Steve and Peter were playing with Andy. Peter looked up at me, and I smirked but kept walking. In the gym, I found Clint doing pushups. "Hey, Hawkeye. You're girly friend looked pretty angry a minute ago. What'd you do?"

"Who knows?" Clint stood and wiped his face with a towel. He glanced down at my ring. "I have to say, I'm disappointed, Shiloh. You chose him when you could have picked someone handsomer; buffer; nicer;" he dropped to one knee in front of me. I scoffed and pushed him flat on his back, where he fell in a fit of laughter.

"Older; you've got some grey hair, Grandpa." I smirked. "You don't seem too surprised."

"I was, believe me." Clint said, getting to his feet. I dropped to a crouch. "Was?" I repeated, cracking my knuckles.

"Yeah. That was quite a performance." I froze.

"I saw the whole thing," Clint smirked down at me.

I tackled him, pinning him to the floor. "Gosh, Clint, don't you love me?" I demanded, embarrassed. "'Course I do, Shy," Clint replied seriously. "Please don't spy on us." I pleaded. Clint flipped us over, so that he was on top.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Clint asked. In the corner of my eye, I saw the gym door open silently. Clint didn't notice. "Uh...Clint?" I began. "At one point in our friendship, I once had a crush on you." He smirked. I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

The gym door was opened loudly, and we both looked up. Natasha was storming out again. Clint looked back down at me with a broad smile. I slapped his cheek. "Clint Barton, that was a dirty trick," I scowled.

"What? You wanted me to have actually developed feelings for you?" Clint raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Good heavens, no. You tricked her on purpose. What a nasty way to find out what someone thinks about you. I shoved him off. My use of the extra strength that I had been enhanced with reminded me of my current delima.

My facial features changed to a contorted frown. "You okay?" Clint asked. Not hearing him, I left the gym. How would I tell Peter? I found him in my room. He was putting Andy down to sleep. "Hey—you okay?" He asked, looking closely at me.

"What? Oh; yeah." I nodded. Peter put a hand on either side of my face and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "Hey, hey..." Peter soothed softly. I wondered how I would phrase it. "I..." I began. "Yes?" Peter encouraged. "I'm dying." I blurted. "What? That's insane," Peter laughed.

"No, really." I pulled the paper off my desk that Sharon printed out and gave it to him. "But they can take care of it. You'll be fine," Peter smiled assuringly. "I hope so. We retrieved the serum the other day. I'm going to go in today," I informed him. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked dropping his hands to my shoulders.

I sighed, considering his offer. "I think so," I accepted, and then went around the room gathering up a few things. Peter sat down on the bed and watched. I went into the bathroom and changed into my SHIELD uniform, and then returned with my backpack.

"You ready?" I asked. Peter nodded and stood. Catchingy hand, he paused and looked back at Andy. I followed his gaze. "I'll ask Ava to watch him while we're gone." I decided. Hand in hand, we went to the living room to find her. Everyone was there. Thor was in the kitchen eating a package of pop tarts, Tony and Bruce were at the card table playing poker for dark chocolate.

Steve and Luke were watching a documentary. Natasha was tryin to avoid Clint, but not having much luck as he was following her around, trying to start a discussion as to where they were going on a mission. Loki was sitting away from the others, reading a book from the Twilight Saga.

Danny and Sam were playing Monopoly with Ava. I saw Pepper cradeling Tyler in her rocking chair, still recovering from giving birth. They all looked up when we came in. As soon as they saw who it was, their eyes dropped to our hands. I sighed and went directly to Ava. The Avengers (except Loki) and Pepper bombarded us with questions.

I talked to Ava while Peter explained everything. "Did they call you in?" Ava asked. "Sort of. I have some stuff to do. You know—mission report." I shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I'll take care of him." Ava nodded. "Thanks." I returned to Peter, and looked at everyone else. They were gawking, except for Tony. He was impatiently waiting for Bruce's move.

"Bye, everyone!" I called, taking Peter's hand and leading him to the basement. "How are we getting there?" He asked. "New technology," I said, patting two sheet-covered lump. I slid the sheets off to reveal two identical machines. "They look like the BatPod, but without wheels." Peter commented, running his hand over the sleek black machine. I stradled one and leaned down—like leaning over the gas tank of a motor cycle—and hit the ignition button.

The pod purred to life, so quiet that I could carry on a conversation with Peter in a normal voice and sill hear him. He followed my instruction, and then we throttled the engine. The pod rose from the ground, and then zoomed away. Peter and I, having had experience with multiple vehicles, steered them expertly.

I found the helicarrier on the digital screen in front of me. We rose higher into the air until we landed in the hanger. Running my hand through my hair, I stepped off and we went to the main level. Fury met us there. "I see you've accepted," he noted grudgingly.

I recoiled in surprise. "You told him?" I whispered. "I asked him." Peter corrected. "Did you lie to me, Agent Stark?" Fury asked. "Sir?" I was confused. "Do you remember our discussion about compromised agents?" He asked. "Yes sir. No, sir, I was not compromised. At the time." I answered.

Fury nodded sharply. He walked past us, and we continued to Sharon Carter's office. She looked up, saw me, and sighed. "Yes. Agent Stark, we're ready for you." Then she saw Peter and hesitated. "He's with me," I said. I wanted to hold his hand again, but I refrained and stood strong. "Of course." Sharon led us farther into the helicarrier, and stopped at one of the labs.

I went in and saw the red room replica. I was given a SHIELD vest like Hawkeye's. I took off my uniform and slid into the vest and pants, then lay down on the table. The metal bars locked around me, and I took a deep breath. Peter stepped back, but watched me the entire time.

I heard doctors and scientists talking, but I focused on Peter's face. The table rotated up and on it's end. It slid backwards into the chamber, and I couldn't see Peter anymore. A blinding light surrounded me, and I felt my skin and muscles weave and knit and expand.

I screamed as my stomach and leg muscles stretched and moved. My blood ran like fire in my veins, and I felt completely energized. With a pressurized hiss, the chamber opened and I fell forward. Sharon caught me, and led me to Peter.

She went to her computer, and immediately, pages began spitting out of the printer. My muscles, yet again more defined, made me feel like a cheater, but I was glad that the problem was behind me.

I slipped back into my SHIELD uniform, and looked in the mirror. I could see a hard six pack, thick, but not grotesque, biceps and triceps, and strong leg muscles. I sighed. When I returned to Sharon and Peter, they both looked up. Peter had been reading the results. He handed the paper to me.

"Immune to gases, most illnesses, peakhuman strength, artificially enhanced physiology, peakhuman speed, peakhuman stamina, peakhuman agility, peakhuman reflexes, peakhuman durability, peakhuman healing, peakhuman mental process, peakhuman senses, peakhuman longevity, infertility." I stared at the last one, unsure.

I looked up at Sharon. She smiled sympathetically. "You're not the only one—Agent Romanoff is aware of her disadvantage." Agent Carter said. Peter rubbed his hands together awkwardly. He stood.


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm going to wait outside." Peter said. I knew this was an extremely uncomfortable topic for him, but I still wished he had stayed with me. "Are you going to be alright, Agent Stark?" Agent Carter asked after Peter left. "I don't know." I turned my cold gaze on Sharon.

"Everything and nothing." I murmured, heartbroken. "I'm sorry?" Sharon squinted, confused. "Yinsen. Do you remember reading about Yinsen? The man who saved my father's life?" "Yes, I—"

"Everything and nothing. He called my father 'a man who had everything. And yet nothing.' Do you know why?" Rage boiled up within me and I clenched my fist around the paper. "No. No, I don't know why." Sharon admitted. "Because my father is rich. He's got everything a man could want. Except, at the time, a family. He didn't have a wife, or a child." I didn't care that I was technically his child.

"Agent Stark, I am sorry about this. I really am. But there was nothing we could have done to prevent it." Sharon said. I stood, stone faced. "Are we done here?" I asked angrily. She nodded. I left the office and joined Peter. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, giving him a tight smile.

Back at the Tower, confusing noises were coming from the living room on the main floor. Tony was yelling at someone when we arrived, and I heard Andy crying. I broke into a run and stormed into the living room. Two SHIELD garbed agents were argueing with my father, one holding Andy.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Everything stopped. No one did anything but stare at me. Even Andy stopped crying. "What are you doing?" I marched up and took Andy from the man. He let him go. "We have orders to take the boy into protective costudy." The agent said.

"Why? He's not a criminal." I said, cradeling him close. "I have my orders." He responded, holdin his arms out for the child. "No. I'll speak to your superior." "Director Fury is aware of your connection to the child." The agent said, taking a step towards me. "Hey, back off." Peter threatened, standing between me and the agent.

"Agent Parker, please don't do anything to make me report you." The agent said. The other agent came and snapped Andy away from me before I could react. "Hey!" I exclaimed. Clint and Natasha entered, sweaty from training. Clint saw the anger and hurt on my face. He turned to the agents. "Reeves. Morrow. What's going on?" He asked coldly"

"Agent Barton. We have orders to take the child into protective costudy." The agent responded, slightly fearful. "No, you're not taking him anywhere." Clint said. The agents had no idea what to do. I prayed that I wouldn't start crying. "Please. Don't take him away." I held out my arms to Andy, who returned the gesture.

The little boy began to sob. I saw Natasha squeeze her eyes shut, and I knew she understood my pain. If I didn't have Andy, I wouldn't have a child of my own. And I loved him. "I'm sorry, Agent Stark, but field agents are not permitted to raise children while in service." The agent said, turning to leave

"he's not hers. I've taken over as his mother." The strong voice made the agents turn, exasperated. Pepper stood there, tired but professional lookig. Andy stared at her and smiled. "Ma'am?" The agents frowned. "You heard me." Pepper glared at them. The agent handed the boy to Pepper. "I'll report to Fury and we'll remain in contact until we settle this," they said, puzzled. And then they left.

I sank down on the couch in relief.


	32. Chapter 32

_**I love you guys, but I have to say: I'm pretty disappointed in you. **_

_**11 reviews on Shiloh Stark?**_

_**25 Reviews on Shiloh Stark: Determination?**_

_**Despite you're lack of feedback, (naughty naughty) I have decided to supply a third installment, Shiloh Stark: Honor.**_

_**It is up with one chapter completed. **_

_**I would appreciate it if you would review every chapter, as I try to do the same for you. I am trying to improve my writing skills, and I need feedback! **_

_**Thanks so much, I love you guys!**_

_**May the Lord be with you...**_


End file.
